


Whiskey & Roses

by Caseyrochelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caseyrochelle/pseuds/Caseyrochelle
Summary: Draco was trying to support his son. Hermione was just trying to survive. When he ends up teaching her how to live again, she offers to teach him how to love again.





	1. The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I'M BACK! Finally! I've been working on a few projects, but I really missed writing Draco, so here's a cute little one that probably won't be too long (Nothing like Hourglass). Happy reading!

#  _ September 13, 2008 London, England -- The Leaky Cauldron _

 

It was a chilly fall evening, but the fire in the corner kept Draco warm as he watched over the smoky pub. It was mostly regulars tonight, as the crowd they normally got the first of September had already passed. 

He looked up as he heard Hannah clumping her way down the stairs slowly. Hannah Longbottom, nee Abbott, had bought the Leaky Cauldron after she and Neville got married. Neville had gone to work at Hogwarts following the war, but Hannah had kept the pub and inn running for the last several years while they were trying to start a family. It wasn’t until Hannah had gotten pregnant earlier that year that they’d sought outside help to run the place. 

Draco had been looking for work for quite some time when he stumbled upon the ad in the paper. He had been wanting to get him and his son, Scorpius, out on their own for quite some time, but he didn’t want to touch Malfoy money to do it. He and Astoria had had their own flat, before Scorpius was born. Astoria had been a sales clerk in a Muggle bookstore, while Draco had begun studying to become a Healer. His training was to be nearly three years, and the position was unpaid, so the couple lived almost exclusively on Astoria’s income. What money they lacked at the end of each month was typically provided by her parents, as Lucius and Narcissa didn’t much approve of Astoria as a wife for the Malfoy heir. 

A few years after they wed, after much discussion, Draco and Astoria had decided to have children. It was risky business, though, as there was a curse that had been passed down through blood, a curse that had made childbirth very hard on Astoria. It took them a while to conceive, and even then, the pregnancy was in danger, and Healers warned the couple the baby might not be carried to term. To everyone’s surprise, the baby  _ was _ carried to term- but at the expense of his mother. Astoria died during childbirth, and part of Draco’s heart died with it. 

It had been two years since then, and of course the whole of the Wizarding World knew about the Malfoy family’s loss. Draco hadn’t been able to continue with his Healer training after she passed, and he didn’t have an income without her, either, so he and Scorpius had moved back in with Lucius and Narcissa. But he longed for his financial independence, longed for a place to call his own. So he started looking for a job.

He hadn’t expected to get the job at the Leaky in the slightest; he’d bullied Neville and Hannah throughout school, had terrorized them seventh year, and fought on the wrong side of a war, against them. But, by some miracle, they were willing to let bygones be bygones. And for that, Draco was extremely grateful, and made sure the couple knew it. 

Lucius hadn’t been thrilled to hear his son was working for the Longbottoms at a bar, but Narcissa had understood his need to pave his own way. She offered to watch Scorpius in the evenings while Draco worked and he had accepted her offer at once. 

“Draco, you’ve got that blank look on your face again,” Hannah said, with a smile as she made her way over to him. “If you don’t cheer up, you’ll scare away the customers.” 

“Hannah, since when has my mood ever affected these customers? About half of ‘em are more regular than Scorp’s bowel movements, which, if my getting up three times a night for the first two years of his life is any indication, is saying something.” Draco sighed, but smiled at the woman.

“Still having a hard time with potty training, are you?” She asked, knowingly. 

“You’ve no idea. I’m just glad most of the teething is over.” He said, groaning. “Just wait, it won’t be too much longer until you and Neville get to experience your own bundle of joy.” Draco smirked, leaning on the counter. “How far along are you now, seven months?” 

“Eight. Just went for a checkup at Mungo’s the other day. I actually came down here to talk to you about that.” She said, pulling up a bar stool and perching herself atop it carefully. “Will you be okay to run the bar for about three weeks, right after the baby’s born? Neville’s worried it’ll be too much stress on you, with Scorpius and all.” 

“Mum watches Scorp of an evening while I work, it shouldn’t be too hard to get her to agree to a couple hours more a day. I’ll just have to get them both on a schedule.” Draco agreed. 

“Then I’m glad I asked in advance.” Hannah said. “I’d like to start training you to open as well as close. You already do a great job at closing the pub. I even talked to Neville, and he’s agreed that if we ask you to open and close, we should pay you more, as well.” 

“I’ll never say no to more money,” Draco smiled at her. 

“There’s a potential for us to hire in another bartender, and we’d like you to be trained as a manager in case that happens.” Hannah explained. 

“Thank you for the opportunity, Hannah,” Draco said, blinking a couple of times. “I’ll talk to Mum tonight after work and figure out the details.”

“Sounds good,” Hannah beamed. “Neville will be glad to hear it. He’s been worrying himself sick over it.” 

“He worries too much,” Draco shook his head with a smile. “You two have enough on your plates with Baby Longbottom on the way, you leave the pub to me. I can handle it.” 

“You’re the best, Draco.” She smiled, hopping off the bar stool and waddling her way back towards the stairs. “Have a good night, I think I’m headed to bed. Need anything before I go?” She asked. 

“Just for you to be careful on those blasted stairs,” Draco called. 

“Goodnight, Draco,” Hannah said, and he could virtually hear her roll her eyes. 

Draco turned back to wiping out the glasses, when he heard the bell over the door ring. He looked over to see who had come in, and was shocked to see none other than Hermione Granger walking towards the bar. She wasn’t a regular by any stretch of the imagination, especially alone. If she came to the Leaky, it was usually to get to Diagon Alley, or to meet up with some of her friends. But tonight was different, and Draco couldn’t place what was off. She sat at the bar and Draco padded over to wait on her. 

“Evening,  Granger. Anything I can get you?” He asked, politely. It’d been years since their school rivalry and he knew it was childish to hold on to silly grudges. After all, they were both entirely different people now. 

“Firewhiskey, please.” She said, her voice hoarse, as though she’d been yelling. Or crying. Or both.

“Coming right up,” He told her, and scooted away to make her drink. It was a quiet night other than her in the pub, just a few regulars to keep his eye on, so Draco decided to poke the bear as it were, and see what he could find out about Hermione’s rare solo appearance in his bar that night. He sat her firewhiskey down in front of her and leaned forward on the bar. 

“What brings you here tonight? And alone? Don’t you normally have Potter and Weasley with you?” Draco asked, trying to sound genuinely interested and not snobbish. 

“Funnily enough, they’re the  _ reason _ I’m here alone.” Hermione sniffed, as though holding back tears. She took a sip of her firewhiskey before throwing the entire glass back. “Ron and I had a row, and instead of staying out of it, Harry took his side.” She shook her head, scoffing. 

“Potter sided with  _ him _ ?” Draco asked, frowning. “Isn’t he usually the smarter one of the two? I mean, he’s nothing compared to your wit, but I thought he had a  _ bit _ of brain in there.” 

Hermione laughed at that. “Yeah, he’s usually pretty reasonable. But even  _ Ginny _ is upset with me.” She shook her head. 

“Now I’m curious. What the hell did you do?” He asked. She shook her head. 

“I told Ron that I was too tired to cook dinner. It ended up being a big fight. I just started my new job at the Ministry, and I’m  _ tired _ . He’s an  _ ass _ .” 

“Wait, Harry and Ginny  _ backed him up _ on that?” Draco ask, standing up a bit straighter. 

“Yeah. He left and went to them. I think the story he told was… a bit different than what happened. But I’m not even fighting it. I’m so done with fighting him.” She sighed, and a tear fell. 

“This isn’t the first time then?” Draco deduced. 

“No. It’s not.” She said quietly. 

“Are you living together?” he asked. 

“Yeah.” She said. “It’s gotten worse since he moved in, I think. He… I think he expects me to fill in for his mum.”

“Oh  _ Merlin _ , you’re kidding me?” He asked, shaking his head. He looked around the bar, noticing it’d cleared out a bit. He made eye contact with the couple of regulars that remained, and then nodded at him that they were good. He normally didn’t have an emotional witch at his bar, and they knew that. One old man was hiding a grin, raising his glass to him. Draco shook his head at him, with a smirk. 

“So how did you find out that he’d gone to them?” Draco asked. 

“He came back home, madder than hell. He has a habit of making himself more upset when he talks about things.” She shook her head, looking down at her empty glass. “Can I get another, Malfoy?” 

“Absolutely.” He said, pulling out the bottle and pouring her another. “So you left?”

“I left.” She nodded. “I couldn’t handle him. I don’t think Ron and I are going to last much longer.” She sighed. 

Draco leaned closer, looking around to make sure no one overheard. “If you need a room tonight, I want you to know that you’re welcome to stay here, free of charge.” He murmured, making eye contact with her. 

“Free?” She whispered, then shook her head. “I’d want to pay. Thank you, though. I was seriously considering it.” 

“Neville and Hannah would understand.” Draco said seriously. “And if they don’t, I’d pay for it.”

“You-” Hermione’s eyes widened. “You’d pay for it? Why?”

“Because you don’t deserve the shit you’ve been through tonight. You’re a good person, Granger. Someone needs to remind you of that, I think.” Draco said. Her eyebrows shot up at that. 

“You- you mean that?” She whispered. Her eyes lit up and for a moment, she looked so innocent that his heart melted. 

“Of course I mean that.” He murmured, a small, crooked smile on his face. She was quiet for a few moments, sipping her firewhiskey, before she looked back up at him. 

“How’s your son? Scorpius is his name, right?” She asked. He smiled wider.

“He’s well. Potty training, and obsessed with the word ‘no’, but well.” He chuckled. His hand went to his wedding band- he still wore it, even after two years. He didn’t feel right without it. He missed her so much. Hermione must have noticed, because her smiled turned sad. 

“Still beating yourself up?” She asked softly. His heart broke at her words. How did she know? He couldn’t find the words to respond, and Hermione didn’t push any further. She drained her glass, and reached for her purse, pulling out a few galleons and stacking them neatly on the bar. “I’d like to stay tonight.” 

He nodded, moving away and returning with a key for her room. “I want you to know,” He murmured, handing her the key. “If you ever find yourself without a place to go- you can always come here, Hermione.” 

“Thank you,” She said, looking up into his grey eyes. “I’ll remember that, Draco.”

 


	2. Some Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't make money from this fic.

#  _ October 3, 2008 London, England -- The Leaky Cauldron _

It’d been almost three weeks since Draco’s encounter with Hermione Granger, and he couldn’t stop thinking about her. She’d come into the bar for nearly two weeks straight, never ordering more than a butterbeer, but always sitting at the bar and talking to Draco until the place closed at midnight. He’d gotten used to seeing her, and even Hannah had noticed her frequent visits. But then, she suddenly stopped coming in. It had been a week since he’d seen her, and he was worried. He’d wanted to write her, wanted to check on her, but every time he’d write a letter, he thought better of it, not wanting to make things at home worse for her. 

He threw the rag he’d been using down on the table. He’d been working open to close since Hannah had been put on bedrest. She was due to deliver anytime, but it seemed the Longbottom was taking its sweet time. He smiled at the thought. Hannah and Neville had stuck to their word, though, and hired a new bartender under Draco. Seamus Finnigan.

Seamus hadn’t been too keen on the idea of working under Draco at first, but with some coaxing from Neville and a few weeks of training together, Seamus had warmed up to Draco, cracking jokes with him and complaining about rude patrons.  

“Oi,” Seamus called, pulling Draco out of his head. “I’m about to head out for a smoke break, you got it for a minute? You’ve been sorta out of it tonight.” Draco smiled at his perception. 

“I’ll be fine, yeah.” He told him, leaning on the bar. 

“You’re a horrible liar, mate.” Seamus said, shaking his head before pulling his apron off and setting it behind the counter and heading out front. 

Draco sighed. He had to get that woman out of his head, but he didn’t know how. He looked up when he heard someone sit down at the bar, his heart jumping into his throat. It couldn’t be her, could it? His eyes met blue and he visibly sagged. 

“Hey, Theo.” Draco said, moving to get a glass. “Your usual?” 

Theodore Nott nodded, but frowned. “Well you’re cheery. What’s up?” 

“Why does everyone think something’s up?” Draco snapped, making Theo’s butterbeer the way he liked it. 

“You’re rather bad at concealing your emotions, Draco.” He grinned. “You sulk like someone drowned your puppy when something’s wrong.” 

“I-” He blushed. “I do not  _ sulk. _ ”

“Right, and I’m a Muggleborn Hufflepuff with a love for ponies.” Theo chuckled.

“Since when have you cared about my mental state?” 

“Since you saved my arse seventh year after the trials, despite having your own problems.” He told him seriously. “You’re stuck with me, mate. So spill.” 

“I told you about Granger coming round all of a sudden, and then disappearing just as fast, right?” Draco sighed, looking around to ensure no one was listening. 

“Yeah. You’re not still stuck on that, are you?” He asked, taking a sip of his butterbeer. 

“I-” Draco debated lying, but thought better of it. “Yeah. She just… she was  _ real _ with me. It’s been a long time since I’ve had someone come up to me and… just talk. It was nice to feel normal with someone again.” 

“Thanks, mate.” Theo deadpanned. 

“You know what I mean, Theo.” Draco glared at him.

“Yeah, I suppose I do.” Theo sighed. “Look, if you really want me to, I… could probably do some digging and find out how she’s doing.” he told Draco. 

“Could you? It’s… bothering me, not knowing if she’s okay.” He said. 

“Give me a day or two.” Theo said, nodding. “I’ll write you and let you know what I find, yeah?” 

“Thanks, Theo.” He smiled at him. Theo smiled back, and took a long drink. 

“Now shut up and get me drunk.” He laughed. 

“You got it.” Draco chuckled. 

#  _ October 5, 2008 Wiltshire, England -- Malfoy Manor _

Draco was woken up by a tapping on the window, and a squeal from Scorpius in his crib. He groaned, getting up. He was shirtless, but these days he slept in at least pajama pants, in case he had to get up with Scorpius during the night. He went to the crib, first, lifting Scorp out and smiling at him. 

“Hey, buddy. Did the owl wake you up, too?” He murmured as the toddler rubbed his eyes and nodded. “That’s okay. Wanna help Daddy see what we got?”

“Owl!” the little boy said, pointing to the window. Draco chuckled, and nodded, walking to the window and pushing it open with one hand. 

“Very good, Scorpius. It is an owl!” He told him. It was a rather large barn owl that he recognized as Theo’s. “It’s from Theo.” 

“Teo?” Scorpius asked, quirking his head to the side. “Me!” He said, reaching for the envelope. 

“Can you hold this for me?” He asked, taking the letter from the envelope and handing the baby the envelope.

“Mine!” Scorpius giggled, waving the envelope. Draco opened the letter and was surprised by how short it was. 

_ Dear Draco, _

_ I did some digging. You’re gonna wanna hear this in person. I don’t think you want to hear this at the bar, though. Name a time and place, and I’ll be there. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Theo Nott _

 

“Looks like we’re gonna see Theo today, bud.” Draco said, quickly scribbling something on a scrap of paper and holding it out to the owl, who took it in its beak, before hopping to the window and flying away. 

“Bye bye!” Scorpius cried cheerfully, waving at the bird. Draco grinned at his son. 

“Come on, buddy, let’s get ready to eat.” He smiled and Scorpius smacked his lips. 

Later that afternoon,  just after Draco got Scorpius down for his nap, Theo came over to talk to him. 

“Hey, thanks for coming over on such short notice.” Draco said, sitting down and handing Theo a cup of tea. 

“You might want to wait. I don’t think you’re gonna like this.” Theo said, with a sigh. “I was talking to a couple of people at the Ministry- you know how gossip travels there. And… Before I tell you this, I need to you to remember that you have a young son and you can’t afford to go to Azkaban.” 

“That bad?” Draco asked, his eyebrows shooting up and his fists balling up in his lap. 

“Yeah. A couple of people saw her come in Monday with a black eye. Well, a barely-concealed black eye, but still. I asked around a little more and it turns out she and Weasley had exchanged words, and he backhanded her.” 

“He what?” Draco asked, far too calmly. He couldn’t understand his rage about a girl he hardly knew getting hurt. Nine years ago, he’d had laughed if someone had punched her in the face, but now, he was contemplating hunting Ron Weasley down and punching  _ him _ in the face. 

“She kicked him out of the house, and now he’s living with Potter.” Theo continued. 

“So what you’re saying is that if I were to write to her, it wouldn’t make things worse.” Draco said. 

“I think you need to be careful.” Theo said, leaning forward. “You have a child, and I know that you’re worried about her, but you’ve gotta think about this before you rush into in.” 

Draco mulled his words over for a moment, then nodded. “You’re right.” he said simply. “Thanks, Theo. This… I’m not sure it’s helped, but it’s given me a lot to think about.” 

“Maybe she’ll come into the bar after things calm down a bit?” Theo suggested. “Give it a week and see how it goes.” 

“Yeah.” Draco said. Something in his gut told him he’d be writing to Hermione Granger before the week was out, though. And that feeling in his gut was one that he’d learned to listen to more often than not. 


	3. Take It Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A big thanks to my awesome beta ohnobetty for helping me out with this chapter! Go read her stuff, you'll love it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't make money from this fic.

#  _ October 9, 2008 London, England -- The Leaky Cauldron _

Hermione pulled her cardigan around her against the October wind. It had been unseasonably chilly lately, and it didn’t help her mood any. She’d avoided the bar she’d come to frequent lately for nearly a week, and finally talked herself into going back after the breakup. She wasn’t going to let Ron dictate her life, she didn’t when they were together, and she certainly wouldn’t now. 

She pulled the door open and looked around the pub for familiar faces, relaxing when she only saw two people she recognized: Seamus, who was stocking bottles behind the counter, and Draco, who’d looked up at her when he heard the bell ring above her head. She felt her heart clench. She’d poured her heart out to Draco over the past few weeks about Ron. She’d talked to him  for hours, and had even started to consider him a friend. When she and Ron had finally broken up, she’d considered writing him, but she didn’t want to bother him.

So she went to sit at the bar, but closer to Seamus than Draco. She wasn’t sure how Draco felt about her, after all. She didn’t know what to expect from him at all. She smiled as she sat down and he turned around to face her. 

“Well, it certainly is good to see ya back here tonight, ‘Mione,” Seamus grinned at her. “What can I get ya?”

“Just a butterbeer with a bit of nutmeg, Seamus.” She told him. “How’s Dean? I’m sure he’s glad you’re finally working again.” 

“Comin’ right up,” he nodded to her and began to make her drink. “Dean’s good, yeah. He is, the extra income certainly helps us out.” 

“Had anymore assholes tell you you’re a ‘disgrace to Wizarding-kind’ lately?” She scrunched up her nose; Ron hadn’t taken the news of Dean and Seamus being an item very well, and Hermione had been worried it would affect her relationship with the men, but she’d made it clear to them that she certainly didn’t think any less of them for choosing happiness.

Seamus only shrugged at her and pushed her drink towards her. “They try, Draco kicks ‘em out,” he grinned broadly over at the blonde. 

Hermione grinned at that. “He does?” She asked, her eyes lighting up when her eyes met his and he smiled. 

“Are you two talking about me?” He asked, strolling over and leaning against the counter behind him, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Yep,” Seamus smirked, “Just talkin’ about how ya are getting off early tonight, and ya are free.” 

“Seamus, aren’t you normally swatting girls away from me? What’s going on with you?” Draco asked, a bright pink blush tinting his cheeks. 

“Swatting girls away?” Hermione giggled. “What, you don’t date customers?” She asked him. 

“Hermione ain’t a normal girl,” Seamus told him, tapping the side of his nose. He grabbed some empty bottles and headed downstairs to the cellar - leaving just the two of them. 

“Hey,” Hermione said quietly, looking up at him. “Sorry I… you know, stopped coming in for a bit. I don’t know if you heard about what happened with Ron…” 

“I did,” Draco nodded. “You needed time, I understand,” he stood up straighter and came to the bar top, leaning up against it. “I’m sorry that happened to you.” 

“I wanted to talk to you about it,” She confessed. “But I already had enough attention on me at the Ministry when I came in with a black eye. I didn’t need more gossip.” She said, looking down.

“You know, I’m just an owl away. Whether I’m here or I’ve got Scorp, I’ve always got an open ear Hermione,” He told her. “I know a thing or two about gossip though, trust me.”

“I.. didn’t know if you’d be okay with that.” She said, blushing. “I mean, I see you as a friend, but I- I guess I’m not really sure how you see me.” 

Draco seemed to contemplate what she said for a moment, as though trying to come up with the right words. A smile broke across his face, “I see you as a friend. A good one. I was worried about you, you know.”

“I didn’t mean to worry you,” She told him. “Next time, I won’t hesitate to write you.” She smiled.

“Good,” he nodded. “Well, I’m glad you’re back to your semi-normal self.”

“I’m getting there,” She said, sipping her butterbeer. “So… was Seamus just pulling my leg, or are you really getting off early tonight?” She asked, hiding her face behind her hair. 

“I am indeed getting off early tonight,” He smirked. “Little Irish bastard wasn’t pulling your leg at all,” he checked his watch. “Infact, I was supposed to have gotten off five minutes ago.” 

“You never get off early,” She grinned. “You have something to do, or does Hannah just think Seamus is finally able to run the place without your constant supervision?” 

“Hannah thinks Seamus is finally able to run the place without my supervision, that and she said I deserved a night off,” he pulled the bar rag from his back pocket and tossed it into the bin below the counter. He stepped to the other side of the counter. “And, I am officially off duty.”

“Usually, when I want to go out and get something off my mind, I end up here. What will I ever do now that my favorite bartender is getting  _ nights off _ ?” Hermione said in mock horror, her hand to her chest. She smiled at him gently, finishing her butterbeer. 

“Well, I dunno,” Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. “Maybe you could come out to dinner with me?” 

She’d been flirting with him since Seamus had drug him in the conversation, and, if Hermione admitted it to herself, she’d been flirting with him since before she and Ron had officially called it quits. But his question still took her by surprise. She thought through it quickly, running over everything in her mind. 

“What about Scorpius? Does your mom expect you back to help with him tonight?” She asked, looking up at him. 

Draco’s smile turned into a grin, and a light blush played on his cheeks. “She’ll be fine for a few more hours, I suspect. She’ll just be happy that I got out of the house.”

“Yeah,” She said, nodding. “I… I guess I  _ am _ a bit hungry.” 

“It’s a date then,” Draco told her, and grabbed his jacket from the hook besides the door. “Are you hungry for anything in particular tonight?”

“Hmm. Shrimp scampi sounds good.” She said, digging in her purse and pulling out a few galleons to pay for her drink, just as Seamus came back upstairs from the cellar. 

“I know a good place,” Draco nodded. “Incredible pasta.” 

“Ya headin’ out, Draco?” Seamus asked, dropping a case of wine behind the counter.   
Draco nodded at him, and then looked down at Hermione. “Yeah, I am.” 

“Have fun closing by yourself, Seamus. Try to stay out of trouble, please.” Hermione grinned at him, feeling herself blush under Draco’s gaze. She hesitated for just a second before she grabbed his hand and led him to the door. 

Draco’s eyebrows shot up at her grabbing his hand, and followed he out of the bar. This was going to be a good night.


	4. Flowers and Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys! Had to figure out Astoria and some other stuff. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make money from this fic.

#  _ October 9, 2008 Wiltshire, England -- Malfoy Manor _

 

Draco fell into his bed quietly, to avoid waking Scorpius. He stared up at the ceiling with a grin on his face wider than he’d had in a long time. 

It had been two years since he’d been with a woman out in public. It had been eight years since he’d dated anyone other than his Astoria. It felt odd. He played with his wedding band and glanced over at her picture on his nightstand. His eyes roamed over her soft features, and for a moment, he had a pang of guilt. 

How could he move on when the woman he’d loved more than life itself was gone? He shook his head, thinking back to one of his most painful memories.

It was near the end of her pregnancy, when she was weakest, palest, but at the same time, it seemed she was fully aware that she wasn’t going to make it. She’d pulled Draco close to her one night, just a few days before Scorpius was born, and she murmured affirmations of her love for him in his ear. 

“Take care of him, Draco. Take care of our little Scorpius.” She said, rubbing her belly. 

“ _ We’ll  _ take care of him, Tori.” Draco murmured, holding her closer. She shook her head. 

“I won’t be able to, love. I’m afraid the curse… it won’t let me.” She told him. “I need you to promise me something, though.” 

“Anything, sweetheart.” Draco told her, tears in his eyes. 

“I don’t want you to be alone for the rest of your life. I want you to take care of our baby, but I want you to move on.” She told him, caressing his cheek. 

“How?” He asked weakly. “How am I supposed to move on when I still love you?” 

“Remember me in here,” He told her, pressing a hand to his chest. “And buy her roses.” 

“R-roses?” He asked, frowning. 

“Orange ones. They’re a symbol of passion, of friendship and love joining as one. When you find someone, someone you feel can make you happy again … buy her roses for me.” She smiled sadly up at him. “As a thank you.” 

Draco nodded, but he didn’t trust his voice to speak. He held her tightly and burying his face in her hair. 

She’d died three days later. He’d banned orange roses from the funeral.

Draco sighed, wiping tears from his eyes as he remembered his promise. His date with Hermione had made him the happiest he’d been in about two years. He looked to Astoria’s picture again, nodding at it. 

“I’ll buy her roses for you, Tori. I’ll keep my promise.” He murmured. He slipped off his wedding band and sat it on the night stand next to her picture. He never took his wedding band off, unless there was a chance he’d lose it. He felt… exposed without it. Naked. Vulnerable. He took a deep breath before he crawled under the covers. “I think she can make me happy, love.” He whispered to the empty room. “I think… I can start to move on.” 

#  _ October 13, 2008 London, England -- Ministry of Magic _

Hermione was half asleep, as was normal for her on a Monday morning before getting her first cup of coffee. Her weekend had been spent mostly at the Leaky, talking to Seamus and flirting with Draco. She’d even taken some of her paperwork, hoping to catch up while still being social. 

She smiled to herself, remembering Draco picking on her occasionally. Seamus had tried to distract her every now and again, and he couldn’t stop grinning when Draco and Hermione were being cutesy. She shook her head, but she had to admit, it was nice to have friends like that. 

She sighed, thinking about Harry. Her best friend, who had sided with Ron in the breakup. She understood why, of course. Ron had gotten to him first, and it was his word against hers. She’d let Harry come to her in his own time, but she certainly wasn’t going to beg him to see reason. It wasn’t worth the heartache, in her opinion. 

She rounded the corner, entering her office to a very strange sight. Her mouth popped open in shock and she had to do a double take. On her desk, in a large crystal vase, was an arrangement of yellow and white roses. She took a small step forward, then closed the distance to read the card placed among the flowers. 

“‘Thank you for honoring me with your presence Thursday. I’d like to invite you out again at your earliest convenience. I hope you enjoy the flowers. Signed, D. Malfoy.’” She read softly, with a chuckle. “Suppose he’s really serious about wooing me, then.” She said to herself, setting the card on her desk. The flowers had already made her day. 

“Draco Malfoy’s sending you flowers now, huh?” Harry asked, leaning against her doorway. He had his arms crossed, and a judgemental look on his face. “That’s what you’ve been getting up to at the Leaky Cauldron?” 

Hermione turned around, her eyes wide. “Yes, hello to you, too, Harry.” She murmured. “I’ve been to the Leaky quite a bit, yes, but not just for Draco. Seamus is working there, now, and Hannah and Neville just had their first child. I am still allowed to have friends, aren’t I?” She asked, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. 

Harry came into the office further, tucking his hands into his pockets. He eyed her up and down. “I dunno, you gonna betray them too like you did Ron?” He asked, his tone suggesting he hadn’t forgiven her for whatever Ron said she did to him. 

“Betray him?” She asked, her eyebrows shooting up. “How on Earth did I betray him, Harry? I’d love to hear this story.” 

“He said you’d been distant, and moody. You’d been going to the Leaky, and now I know why. For Draco fucking Malfoy,” he said. “You’ve been cheating on him!”

“I haven’t been cheating on him, Harry.” Hermione said coldly. “Did you not hear the fucking card? Our first date was Thursday. And it only happened because Seamus was trying to play matchmaker.” 

“I didn’t hear anything about a first date on Thursday,” Harry replied just as coldly. “Just that he was honored with your presence.” 

“Fine, Harry. Believe what you want. I’m done fighting with you.” She said, turning away from him. “If you think I’m so horrible, why did you come to my my office, anyway?” 

“Well, considering my job  _ literally  _ correlates with yours, I figured I’d have to actually talk to you sometime,  _ Undersecretary _ .” He told her.  

“Yes, great job keeping it civil.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “If you don’t need anything, I’d suggest leaving. Unless you’d like to accuse me of cheating on the man that blacked my eye again? Oh wait, you didn’t see that, did you?”

Harry took a step back, surprise crossing his face. “Wait, he gave you a black eye?” He asked, concern crossing over his face. 

“Didn’t hear that bit, did you?” Hermione asked, looking away. “Yeah. He asked me if I wanted to…  _ play _ with him one night, and I told him no. It lead to an argument about how I ‘didn’t take care of his needs’ and I told him I wasn’t his mother. He slapped me, so hard that I fell into the chair nearby.” She said, hugging herself. It wasn’t an easy memory to relive, and she hadn’t told anyone about it since it happened. 

Harry was silent. He didn’t know what to say. “No, he didn’t— why didn’t you tell me, ‘Mione?” He asked, frowning. 

“Because you and Ginny wouldn’t have listened.” She said quietly. “You were mad. You didn’t want to speak to me, didn’t want to see me. He got to you first, and his story was the one you believed. I can’t believe you didn’t hear the rumors flying around the Ministry, though.” 

“I heard them, but I was waiting for you to come to me.” He sighed. “You shoulda come to me anyways, Hermione. If you had shown up with a black eye at my house, I would have listened. I promise you. That’s hard evidence to your story as to whatever shit Ron was spewing.”

“Ron was staying with you, Harry.” She said weakly. “I didn’t exactly want to show up there. He scared me that night. I didn’t want to be anywhere near him. And Ginny… I love her, but in her mind, I hurt her brother, and I’m not sure she would have listened, either.” 

“You could have sent an owl, Hermione,” Harry told her. “Ginny was mad because Ron scared the ever living hell out of James and Al. You don’t realize how easy it is to sway Gin.” 

“Harry,” Hermione said, sinking down into her chair on the verge of tears. “My fiance had just given me a black eye. You and Ginny had taken his side for  _ weeks _ .” A tear slipped down her cheek. “I thought you hated me.”

Harry moved to her, and squatted down in front of her. He took her hands in his own. “I only took his side because you wouldn’t tell me yours,” he said. “You’re my  _ best friend,  _ Hermione, I can’t hate you.” He reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek. “If I had known Ron hit you… I can promise you he’d be on the street instead of sleeping in my spare bedroom.” 

“I’ve missed you so much, Harry.” She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You can ask Draco, or hell, Seamus. I talk about you all the time. I’m sure I’ve annoyed them half to death.” 

Harry hugged her back, “I missed you too, ‘Mione. I missed our Thursday lunches.” He chuckled. “But Draco Malfoy  _ really?”  _

“He’s been really sweet, Harry. Through all of it. Listened to me bitch about Ron, made sure I didn’t over do it when I came in mad. He even told me if I was ever in a bind, there was a room in the Leaky with my name on it, free of charge. He’s… not the same.” She told him 

Harry nodded. “Well, I trust your judgement. Especially with what Neville says,” he told her with a small smile. “Listen. Why don’t you come ‘round for dinner this week? I’ll explain everything to Gin. Al misses his favorite aunt anyways.”

“You know, I’m not technically his aunt.” Hermione said, sadly. “But yeah. Thursday, like usual?” she asked, wiping her eyes. 

“As good as,” he told her with a grin and wiped a stray tear again. “Thursday is good.” 

“Suppose I’ll have to tell Draco. He got off early last Thursday.” she smiled at him. “Thank you for coming to me, Harry.” 

“Bring him along if he gets off early,” Harry shrugged. “It’s time we became adults. Have him bring Scorpius.” He smiled at her again. “Next time, come to me first though, please.” 

Hermione blinked at his suggestion, a grin spreading across her face. “I hope there isn’t a next time. But if there is, you’ll be the first to know,  _ Auror Potter. _ ” She smiled. 

Harry stood and gave her a salute. “That’s Head Auror Potter to you, Undersecretary.” He grinned at her. 

She rolled her eyes and swatted him away. “Don’t you have something  _ official _ to be doing, or… something?” 

“Frankly, I’m supposed to be meeting with the Minister. Dunno if that’s gonna happen. He’s been held up for the past hour and it doesn’t look like any relief soon, so I’m rather bored. We’ve hit a weird slow period.” He said with a smirk. 

“Yeah,” She said. “I’m… actually debating leaving at lunch.” Hermione said, looking down. “It’s been an emotional week, and a slow period is the perfect time to take off.” She looked over to her vase of flowers, then back to her friend. “I’m glad you’re back on my side, Harry.” 

Harry hit his knuckles on the door frame as he moved to leave her office. “You need some time off.” He smiled at her. “It’s good to be back. I missed my best friend.”


	5. Handshakes

#  _ October 16, 2008 Wiltshire, England -- Malfoy Manor _

Hermione had asked Draco about coming to dinner Thursday at the Potter's house, and while he’d been taken aback at first, he had agreed. With conditions, of course. She rolled her eyes, remembering the conversation. He was all for bringing little Scorpius to the dinner; it’d be good for him to socialize with children his age, and Hermione knew Albus and James would love the chance to play with him. But he wanted Scorpius to meet Hermione first. Alone. Hermione had agreed, feeling it was important to him. She had even left work a little early so that it wouldn’t be too late for the little boy. 

So she stood on the porch of the large manor, a tad anxious. It had been quite some time since she’d been in this house; ten years, as a matter of fact. She wasn’t afraid of it anymore, but she was a little afraid of flashbacks. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, taking a step back while she waited for an answer. When the door opened, she looked up and saw Draco’s smiling face and knew that she’d made the right choice. Relief flooded her and she smiled back. 

“Hey there, Hermione.” He murmured, his voice low, as though he was afraid to startle her. “I’m glad the house didn’t scare you away.”  _ How does he always know? _

“It’s been...a long time. And you’re different than you were then. I’m trying to get past it, but… I may need a minute here and there?” She said, not really knowing how she’d react herself. Draco reached out to her, wrapping a hand around hers and pulling her inside, next to him, and closing the door. 

“I’ll be right here. Just tell me if you need a moment. Especially with Scorpius. The terrible twos are no joke.” he told her with a smile. 

“I survived James at two, and now Al. I’m used to rambunctious little boys.” Hermione laughed. 

“Scorpius is normally very sweet. He does have a tendency to pull hair, though. Particularly when he thinks it’s pretty.” Draco said, dropping her hand and wrapping an arm around her waist, guiding her through the house. 

“Oh,  _ that’s _ lovely.” She snorted, then looked up at him. “You’re nervous, aren’t you?” 

“Of course I am.” he said quietly, not looking at her. “I want him to like you. I want  _ you _ to like  _ him _ .” 

“If he’s anything like you, you have nothing to worry about.” she told him. 

“He’s exactly like me,” he said, frowning “But not like me at all. Does that make sense?” he asked, pausing just outside of a room with an open door and a baby gate across it. 

“Yeah,” She said, looking into the room. She saw Scorpius sitting in the floor, playing with some blocks that magically restacked themselves every time they fell over. Narcissa watched over him; Hermione forgot that this was to be the day that she was introduced to his mother as more as ‘that Mudblood Granger’. They weren’t  _ dating _ yet. They were talking. Seeing each other. Hermione had an inkling that their relationship going forward would rely heavily on how both Scorpius and Narcissa took to her. “It makes sense.”

Draco followed her eyes and pulled her closer. “I talked to her this morning. She’s expecting you. She’ll probably watch you for a few minutes with Scorpius, but I think it will be fine.” he murmured encouragingly. “Ready?” 

She nodded, leaning into him for support for a moment, then pulling herself upright. “I’m ready.” 

He smiled and kissed her forehead, before turning to the door and stepping over the baby gate, turning to take her hand and help her over. As soon as he stepped over, Scorpius looked up from his blocks. 

“Daddy!” He squealed, getting to his feet. Draco turned around after Hermione was safely on the other side of the gate and smiled at Scorpius. 

“Hey buddy,” He asked, dropping to one knee as the toddler waddled over to him, giving him a big hug. “It’s been awhile since you’ve seen Daddy this late, huh, bud?” Draco asked, scooping the little boy into his arms. Scorpius nodded, laying his head on Draco’s shoulder and placing a hand on his cheek. 

“There’s someone I want you to meet, Scorpius.” He said, standing and turning the boy to face Hermione. “This is Hermione. Can you say hi?” He cooed. 

“Hi, ‘Mione.” The little boy said shyly, then ducked his head into Draco’s shoulder again. 

“He’s a little shy.” Draco chuckled. “He’ll warm up to you, though. Especially when we start playing.” 

Hermione smiled at him, and moved toward Draco and Scorpius. “Don’t I even get a handshake? At least your daddy shook my hand.” she grinned when he peaked his head up at her. Draco took the hint and reached out, taking Hermione’s hand and shaking it. 

“Think you can do that, Scorp?” He asked, adjusting the boy on his hip. The little boy that giggled and nodded, reaching out and shaking Hermione’s index and pointer finger. She wrapped her hand around his and squeezed it gently. 

“Glad I finally got to meet you, Scorpius.” She told him. 

Narcissa finally moved from her seat in the corner. She stood up, after seeing how Hermione reacted to both her grandson and son. “Miss Granger,” she said, finally. “It’s nice to… finally formally meet you,” she said with a smile. 

“Mrs. Malfoy,” Hermione greeted her, turning away from Scorpius and Draco and stepping towards her. “Likewise. I’ve known of you for quite some time, and of course Draco talks about you. It’s good to finally meet you.” She said, with a smile. She didn’t extend her hand for her to shake, as she felt it would be seen as trying too hard. She was trying real hard not to force things.

“And Draco has spoken quite a bit about you as well,” Cissy said, offering her own hand. “It’s good to see his eyes light up like that again.” 

Hermione blushed, shaking her hand. She hadn’t really expected that sort of response. She looked back at Draco questioningly. He grinned at her and scratched Scorpius’s belly playfully, causing him to giggle. 

“Hey, bud, I bet if you ask her nicely, Hermione will play with you.” He fake whispered. His eyes lit up and his head whipped around, arms reaching out to her.

“Play?” He asked, opening and closing his hands. Hermione laughed at the sight and scooped him up. 

“Play. Let’s play with the blocks, then I’ll read you a story. How’s that?” She asked, looking him over. 

“Story!” The boy squealed, his eyes wide. Hermione chuckled. 

“You’re gonna be a fun one. Al and James hate when I read to them.” She smiled, sitting herself in the floor and placing him in her lap. 

Cissy slid next to Draco as she watched Hermione play with Scorpius. “She seems nice enough.” She whispered into his ear. 

“Nice enough?” He murmured, with a smile. “Is this saying you may actually like this one, Mum?” 

“I’m not thrilled, but…” Cissy shrugged. “Better than the last one, frankly.” She sniffed. “Americans,” she shook her head. 

Draco laughed. “You set me up with her, you know.” He accused. 

“I didn’t know she’d be so… well you know.” Cissy looked up at him. 

“Crazy?” He asked, arching his brow. “Yeah, neither did I.” He chuckled, watching Scorpius stand and put his hand on Hermione’s cheek. He smiled.  “Looks like Scorp likes her.” 

“I’d say so. Do you think he’ll get along with Potter’s kids?” She asked. 

“I hope so. Albus is the same age, James is a little older. At the very least, I hope they don’t make him cry.” he said, looking over at his mother. “He’s only ever been around Theo’s son. They do well together, so I think he’ll be fine.” 

“I think so too,” Cissy nodded. “I’ll leave you three be.” She winked and called to Hermione, “It was nice to formally meet you, Miss Granger,” before climbing over the baby gate. 

Hermione looked up at her. “You too, Mrs. Malfoy,” She grinned, then turned back to Scorpius, whose eyes were drooping. She chuckled as he sat himself in her lap and grabbed a fistful of her hair. He didn’t pull, but if he moved much further it would hurt. Her hand wrapped around his and untangled his fingers from her hair, but he grabbed onto her fingers instead and wouldn’t let go. She looked up at Draco to see if he was see it too. 

Draco beamed. He made eye contact with her and nodded. “You getting sleepy, bud?” He asked, watching the little boy’s eyes droop even more before pulling himself out of it. “What if we go upstairs to your room and Hermione can read you that book?” 

“Book?” Scorpius asked, perking up a little. He turned around in Hermione’s arms, his free hand touching her face. “Book, ‘Mione?” 

She smiled down at him and nodded. “Yeah, let’s go get you ready for bed and we’ll read a book, alright?” 

Draco nodded with a smile and nodded towards the stairs. “Come on. Let’s go!” He scooped the little boy up in his arms and lifting his shirt so he could blow raspberries on his tummy. “And we need to show Hermione your new big boy bed.” He stepped over the baby gate and carried him upstairs to his room, Hermione trailing behind.

Hermione and Draco had finally managed to extract themselves from Scorpius’s grip without waking him. Draco grabbed the baby monitor and slipped it to his mother before leading Hermione out to the gardens to talk. 

“Hey, you.” He said, grabbing her hand and falling into an easy pace with her. “You really are wonderful with kids, you know.” He murmured. 

“I’ve had lots of practice.” She told him. “Harry’s boys keep me on my toes. And Teddy. And Ron’s nieces and nephews.” She grinned. “I’ve got a lot of children in my life. Or, I did at least.” She sighed. 

“Potter’s finally on your side again, right?” Draco asked, pulling her over to a bench and sitting her down beside him. 

“Yeah. He didn’t know anything about Ron hitting me. He said Gin didn’t either. Told me she was mad because he scared the boys right at bedtime. I’m not sure I fully believe him, but…” she looked over at him. “I hope tomorrow goes half as well as tonight” She told him. 

“Scorpius likes you.” Draco said, wrapping an arm around her waist. “That… clears some things up for me.” 

“It does?” She asked, cocking her head and looking up at him.

“I can’t act on my own. I have to think about Scorp. And… that’s really not fair to you. I’m worried about taking things further with you because of my… baggage.” He told her, looking down. “I wanted to see how you were with Scorpius, because my previous attempts at  _ getting back out there _ have all been disastrous when I even suggest they meet him. As it turns out, he’s a fantastic judge of character.” He looked over at her. “You know he’s the only woman I’ve brought to meet him that he reached out to? He wanted you to hold him, he sat in your lap when he was sleepy… He likes you, and that encourages me.” 

“He’s a good kid. He listens, and he’s  _ very _ expressive.” she told him. “He’s exactly like you. But nothing like you.” She giggled, repeating his statement from earlier. “Draco, are you worried about me not wanting to be with you because of Scorpius?” she asked, gently. 

“I… yes.” He admitted. “Being a single father is hard. I’m just afraid that I won’t be able to give you the attention you deserve because I’m taking care of him.” 

“There’s really only one thing I can think of off the top of my head that requires us not having Scorpius with us.” Hermione reasoned. “And that… well, I’m sure we can figure that out.” She blushed, and buried her face into his side. 

Draco chuckled at her and pulled her closer, his free hand reaching for hers. “Let’s take this nice and slow, yeah?” He said, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I do need to hear it from your mouth, though.” He told her. “What do you want us to be?” 

“I want us to be together.” She said, looking up at him. “I… I’ll never be able to replace Astoria in Scorpius’s life, nor would I want to try. That wouldn’t be right. I don’t expect him to call me mommy. I want you and him to decide what I am to him. What i am to both of you. All I can promise is that I will love him and care for him, just like I love and care for Al, James, Teddy, and all the Weasley kids.” 

“Hermione, hearing that from you makes me feel a million times better,” He told her, his body melting against hers. “I’ve been worried about that exact thing. Everything you just addressed. And to hear you acknowledge my fears with having to express them- well, it makes me happy.” He beamed down at her. 

“So… do you want to try this?” She asked him. He scanned her face for a tense minute before reaching up and cupping his hand on her neck, pulling her chin up and kissing her. The kiss was soft, but intense, and it spoke of both eagerness and yearning. 

“I want to try this.” He whispered against her lips as he pulled away. “I want you to be mine more than anything.” 

Her breath hitched at that, and she nodded. “Then I’m yours.” 

  
  
  



	6. Nerve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make money from this fic.

#  _ October 17, 2008 London, England -- Potter Residence _

Draco was very nervous about the dinner with Harry and Ginny, especially with Scorpius in the mix. However, it seemed that Scorpius was actually what broke the ice between him and Harry. He had demanded to be held by Hermione on the way up to the Potter’s little two-bedroom flat, and when Ginny saw him, she positively melted. Harry was all smiles when he saw his wife’s reaction, and greeted them warmly. Albus and James had been in the living room playing and of course got excited when they saw Hermione, though they were confused about the child she was holding. 

“Aunt ‘Mione?” Albus said, cocking his head. She giggled at him and carried Scorpius over to the two boys. 

“James, Al, there’s someone I want you to meet. This is Scorpius.” She said, kneeling down and setting Scorpius down. She kept a reassuring hand on him as she looked between the Potter boys and Scorpius. 

Scorpius looked up at Hermione for a moment, then spotted the blocks that Al had been playing with. 

“Blocks!” he squealed, walking over to them and picking one up. Al frowned at Hermione, then turned around and pushed Scorpius, causing him to fall down on his bum. Scorpius looked confused, and Hermione looked up at Ginny, Harry, and Draco, all of whom were about to step in. She waved them off, smiling as she watched Scorpius get back up and push Al back. The dark headed boy giggled and grabbed a blue block, holding it up to Scorpius. Scorpius sat himself down and took the block from Al happily, stacking it with the ones Al had started on previously. The two boys chattered happily and played for a few minutes before Hermione got to her feet, ruffling James’s hair. 

“Be good, okay, boys?” She said, stepping away. All three boys nodded, and Hermione returned to their parents. 

“I think our sons just became friends, Malfoy.” Harry said, with a chuckle. 

“By pushing each other down. Somehow, I’m not surprised.” Draco said, pulling Hermione close to him. 

“I’m constantly surprised by how good you are with children, Hermione.” Ginny said. “Especially Al. He’s…” 

“Rambunctious. Just like his father was.” She shook her head. “I swear, he’s gonna be Harry made over.” 

“Dinner’s almost done,” Ginny said with a smile, looking over at Hermione. “Would you help me set the table?” 

“Sure, Gin,” she smiled. “Be good, okay, boys?” Hermione said again, looking between her best friend and boyfriend. Draco smiled and kissed her temple. 

“Of course,” He told her, and she looked over the two of them once more before following Ginny to the kitchen. 

Draco and Harry stood watching their boys play in silence for a few moments, before Harry broke the silence. 

“Did you hear about the ten year memorial at Hogwarts this Christmas? They’re using it as a fundraiser. I figured it could be a good chance to help you get back out there.” Harry said, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Draco smirked. “Well, there’s not much use in getting back out there now that Hermione and I are together,” He told him. 

Harry glanced over at him, “She told me that you two were official,” he said, watching the boys. “But, that being said, there’s also not much use in staying in, either. Might do you some good.” 

“I’m worried about how people will take Hermione and I, though.” He sighed. “And… well, then there’s Weasley.”

“Honestly, I think they’ll take it well. Shows how much you’ve changed as a person.” Harry grinned over at him. “I wouldn’t worry about Ron, I’ve got your back.” 

Draco looked up at that. “What? You’ve got my back...against Ron?” 

Harry turned to face him fully, his face serious. “He hit the woman I consider my sister, and I haven’t seen her this happy in a long time. Frankly, I like you better than him at this point.” 

“I’m trying,” He smiled. “She and I have only really been talking for a month or so. It’s encouraging to have her best friend’s approval. Even if he’s my school rival.” 

“ _ Old _ school rival,” His face softened into a smile. “And it looks like our boys are getting along fine too.”

“Scorp doesn’t get out much. I think we may have to schedule playdates more often. This is the most fun he’s had in quite some time. He’ll be asleep before we leave, I’m banking on it.” He chuckled. 

He nodded in agreement. “They need friends other than just their family, and I’m sure it’ll take some pressure off your mum. Hermione said she was watching him?” 

“Yeah, while I’m at work. It’s mostly at night. I’m with him until mid-afternoon, and I keep him all day when I’m off. Well, when I’m not taking Hermione out these days.” He shook his head. “I’m still really shocked she said yes that first night.” 

“When I first heard you were going out, I couldn’t believe it either. But now I can start to see why.” Harry told him. “It’s like you and Ron switched. While, I know you’d never raise your hand to a girl… you stepped up at the right time.” 

“Astoria did a number on me.” Draco murmured. “She… she pulled me out of the darkness after the war. When she passed, I wanted to fall back into that. But Scorpius kept me going. I’ve dated here and there since her, but Hermione is different.” He told him. “When she was telling me about Ron, I was so mad. Then, when she started coming in regularly, just to talk… I finally knew what you saw in her. Beyond her sheer intelligence, of course. It was nice having a real friend. Other than Theo, I haven’t had anyone, really. That’s becoming more common these days.” 

“She’s a good person,” Harry said. “She’s strong and independent. She needs someone who realizes that, who realizes how special she is. Without her, I wouldn’t be alive, I don’t think. Voldemort wouldn’t be dead. She saved my skin more than once.” 

“Mine, too.” Draco said, looking at the floor. “You and her. I… owe you both a lot.” 

Harry clapped the other man on the shoulder. “Treat Hermione right, and that’ll be good enough for me.” He winked. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” He grinned. “She’s gonna drag me to that memorial, isn’t she?” 

“Yeah, she absolutely is.” He nodded, and then thought. “Don’t take this the wrong way. But I heard they’re still looking for a senior sponsor. Might do your family some good to throw as much money at charities as you can. Might look good.” 

“I’ve been trying to keep my name and the family money separate. I guess I’m not gonna be able to do that for much longer.” Draco sighed. “I’ll have a talk with my father. It’s time I accept that no matter how much I wish I wasn’t, I’ll always be a Malfoy. Might as well use that to my advantage.” 

“It’s second nature for you to use your name to your advantage. I’m sure you’ll have no problem getting back into the swing of things.” He smirked. 

“I’m sure.” Draco said, looking in the direction Hermione had disappeared in. “They totally just left us to talk, didn’t they?” He asked with a chuckle.

Harry looked around for Ginny and then shook his own head with a laugh. “It looks like they did.”

Hermione peeked her head out, blushing when she saw both boys looking her way. “Dinner’s ready. Can you two get the boys?”  She asked them. 

“I swear, it’s like she could hear your stomach, Potter.” Draco chuckled.

“She probably could. I’m starving.” He smiled, heading over to attempt to wrangle the boys. “Hope you’re hungry. Ginny cooks to feed twenty when we have company.” 

“Weasleys.” Draco smiled at him and shook his head playfully, scooping up Scorpius and following Harry to the dining room.

He was surprised by how easily he was accepted, but then, he supposed ten years, and children, changed a man. In their case, for the better. 

#  _ November 1, 2008 Wiltshire, England -- Malfoy Manor _

Even though he lived with his parents, Draco still had to schedule a time to sit down with his father to talk business. He found it annoying more than anything, but he could see why his father was so busy. He was in the middle of organizing a fundraiser for St. Mungo’s, where he’d been a long-time sponsor. It had been one of the only things that had saved his arse in the trials, as he’d promised to pour his money into the hospital as reparations. It hadn’t helped his image much, though, as the community thought he was merely buying his freedom. If Draco was honest with himself, he knew that’s essentially what his father had done. 

It made him feel uneasy, approaching his father about money. He wanted to improve their family name, but he wanted to do it on his own. Using Malfoy funds had been something he hadn’t done in nearly five years. 

Lucius had never approved of Astoria. The Greengrasses, though pureblood, were always deemed as lesser in his eyes. The white trash of the pureblood community. And that had driven a spike through Draco and Lucius’s relationship. When she got pregnant, Narcissa had warmed up to her, caring for her and the unborn Malfoy heir, but Lucius had remained distant- until she passed away, and Draco was in shambles. Since then, they’d barely talked beyond Scorpius’s needs. He hadn’t yet forgiven his father for his treatment of Astoria, and he shuddered when he thought about how he’d treat Hermione. 

For the time being, he’d leave Hermione out of his conversations with his father. He’d deal with those repercussions when they came. 

Draco knocked on the door to his father’s study, his heart jumping into his throat as his father called him in. He opened the door and sat himself in front of Lucius Malfoy, more nervous than he’d been since the fall of the Dark Lord. 

Lucius finally sat down his quill after a moment of tense silence. He looked over his son. “It’s so nice of you to finally grace us with your presence,” he said, his voice cold. 

Draco’s hand curled around the seat of his chair, willing himself not to snap back at his father. 

“I have a business matter to discuss, Father.” He said, holding his head high.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. “And what might that be? Finally realizing working in that dump isn’t becoming of a Malfoy?”

Draco squared his jaw. “No. I’m realizing that I can’t redeem our family name alone- despite how I might try. I’ve been invited to the ten year memorial at Hogwarts this Christmas, and there’s no way I’ll attend a fundraiser and not be the highest donator present. As you said, that’s  _ unbecoming of a Malfoy _ .” 

“You were invited by Hermione Granger, I presume?” Lucius asked, staring his son down. 

Shit. “By Harry Potter, actually.” Draco responded. 

“Oh, well then. Even better.” Lucius said, sarcasm lacing his voice. “Do what you must with this Memorial service at Hogwarts. But know that it was Harry Potter that drug our name through the dirt in the first place.”

“I believe that was you.” Draco said, standing to leave. 

“Don’t walk away from me,  _ boy. _ ” Lucius said, standing up himself. “You know just as well as I that you helped, too.” He snapped. “Now you’re just tainting it further by dating that mudblood.”

“ _ Don’t use that word. _ ” Draco said, his fists clenching. “She’s  _ so _ much more than her blood status. But then, even when I was married to a pureblood, you still thought she was filth. Your opinion doesn’t matter to me.” 

“My opinion always mattered to you. If it didn’t, why are you standing here?” Lucius asked. “You know full well you can walk into that Gringotts vault any time.” 

“I want you to know that I’m done running away from my name. I’m finished with hiding from it. And that means that everything I do from here on out effects you, too. And I figured I’d give you a choice in that, because I never got one.” Draco said, looking his father in the eye. 

Lucius’ eyes narrowed. “I don’t have a choice in who you give our name to. Remember that. You already gave it to trash. Try not to  _ muddy  _ it up.” 

Draco turned away from his father, “Let Mum hear that,” He murmured. “That’ll be the last time you’re allowed to hold my son.”

Lucius glared at the back of his son’s head, shaking his head. He looked back down at the letter he was drafting and pushed himself away from the desk to pour himself a glass of brandy. “Get out of my office.” 

“Thanks for your generous donation. This will be the last time I ask.” Draco said, then left the room to get ready for work. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First and foremost, this chapter has a TRIGGER WARNING for Sexual Assault. This is based on real events, so please, please, please, if you are sensitive to the subject matter, it might be best to skip this chapter. This is a pretty heavy chapter.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make money from this fic.

#  _ December 13, 2008 Hogwarts, Scotland -- The Great Hall _

Draco was reminded of the Yule Ball during his fourth year as he looked around the decorated Great Hall. It had been ten years since he’d been in this school, and it felt odd, coming back. He was one of the few Slytherins to return; Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint, and Millicent Bulstrode were the only others. Theo and Blaise had thrown large sums of money into the fundraiser, and had secured a spot on the Platinum Donors list, along with Draco, the Potters, the Longbottoms, and the Macmillans. 

There were two tables dedicated to the Platinum donors, and Draco and Hermione had been placed at the table with the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, as the table of Slytherins was full. He was happy enough to share a table with Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Hannah. It was Ernie that he was worried about. The stuck up little git had never liked him, and the feeling was mutual. His fear was confirmed when he pulled Hermione’s chair out for her before taking his own seat, across from Ernie. 

“Aren’t you at the wrong table, Malfoy?” He spat. “The snakes are all over there- oh, I suppose they kicked you out?” 

Draco’s fist balled up in his lap and his eyes dropped to the table cloth. He was surprised, though, when it was Hannah that came to his defense. 

“Knock it off, Ernie. Draco’s a friend of ours, not to mention the manager at the Leaky. He’s our best employee. Never have to worry about him a minute. So hold your tongue.” She admonished. Draco perked up, looking between the two hufflepuffs. Hannah was frowning at Ernie, and Ernie looked absolutely shocked by her defending him. It shut him up though, and he sat down without another word. 

“Alright there, Draco?” Neville asked, with a smile. “How’s little Scorpius?”

“He’s doing alright. Mum’s got him, as usual, tonight. Did you close up the bar tonight, or did Seamus decide to work, after all?” he asked. 

“Nah, didn’t want him to miss the ten year memorial.” Neville said. “I’ve a feeling it would’ve been a slow night, anyhow.”

“Fair enough.” Draco nodded. “How’s fatherhood treating you?” He asked with a grin. 

“Are you always this  _ tired? _ ” He asked. Draco chuckled and Harry, next to Neville, laughed along with him. 

“Yes,” Harry answered for him. “Perpetual exhaustion is an acquired taste.” 

“I don’t know how you keep up with two boys, Harry.” Draco said. “I can barely handle Scorp and work. Mum’s been a saint, keeping him while I work.”

“That why you’ve been working nights, Malfoy?” Ernie spoke up, his tone more polite than it’d been before. “To provide for your boy?” 

“That’s right.” Draco told him. “I don’t mind using family money for charity events, but as far as Scorpius and I go… I’m working to provide for us.” He met his eye as he spoke. Ernie nodded once. 

“Good man.” He said, looking over to his wife. She was a Hufflepuff a few years younger than them by the name of Faye. Draco had never had much contact with her, but he knew of her. “Any tips for first time parents?” 

Draco smiled, looking over to Neville, then to Harry. “I think we’ve got a few.” 

Dinner went well, as did the ceremony, though Draco declined to speak, which was part of being a Platinum sponsor. Hermione took his place, instead, knowing he was still anxious about being in the spotlight again. Everyone had been accepting, if a little surprised, with the couple. Hermione had been approached by no less than three of their old classmates, asking her out. Draco couldn’t blame them; she was absolutely stunning. She’d turned them down, of course, and Draco’s chest swelled when he realized that she was turning people away for  _ him _ . 

It was while mingling, though, that Draco’s worst fear for that night was realised. He saw a red head heading his way through the crowd, and his hand on Hermione’s waist tightened instinctively. 

“Hermione,” He murmured, “I think your ex is coming to see us.” 

“Shit.” She groaned, turning away from Hannah and Lavender Brown and looking up in the direction Draco had indicated. 

Ron was drunk. Ron was very drunk. He pushed an old classmate out of the way as he stumbled up towards them. “What the bloody hell, ‘Mione!” He snapped, stopping in front of her and Draco. “ _ Him? _ ” 

“Yes, Ronald. Him.” Hermione said, defensively. “Please stop, before you make a scene. I really don’t want this all over the Prophet.” 

Draco had a bad feeling he wasn’t going to stop, especially when he didn’t dare remove his arm from Hermione’s waist. 

“I can’t believe it. You’ve been cheating on me this whole time with  _ him. _ ” Ron growled, looking down at the arm around Hermione’s waist. “You need to take your hand off of her. Even if she’s a fucking slag.” 

“I never cheated on you once, Ron.” Hermione spat. “Draco and I didn’t start seeing each other until well after you hit me and I left you. So, as I asked you before, please stop. If this goes any further, I will leave.” 

“Fucking whore.” Ron spat. “Take your hand off my fiancé.” He turned to Draco now, his fists balling up at his sides. “Hermione, we’re leaving and you’re coming home with me.” 

“She left you, Weasley.” Draco said, calmly. “She won’t be going anywhere with you. She asked you twice to stop. I won’t ask you again. If you continue, we’ll call for security to remove you.” He said, trying to remain civil.

Ron reached out and shoved him backwards. “Don’t talk to me like that. Hermione, let’s go.”  

Hermione stepped between Draco and Ron, a hand on Draco’s chest to keep him from going after Ron. “I’m not going anywhere with you, Ron.” She said, looking him in the eye. 

Draco was vaguely aware of the circle of bystanders that had formed around them. He knew he needed to keep his temper now more than ever and not resort to violence, no matter how much he wanted that piece of shit to suffer.

Ron didn’t like that at all. He raised his hand to Hermione, yelling at her to get out of the way.

“Oi! Ron!” A voice called behind him, and Ron turned around. Harry decked him, and Ron stumbled backwards, his hand going towards his nose. “Get away from her before I arrest you for assault.”

Draco hid a grin when Harry punched Ron, and placed a hand on Hermione’s waist, letting her know he was okay and not going to do anything stupid. 

“I said no, Ron. You never really grasped the meaning of that, did you?” Hermione said. Draco couldn’t see her face, but she sounded close to tears. His brow furrowed. He didn’t like the sound of that. Not one bit. He’d have to ask about that later. 

Harry looked over at Hermione, and drew himself up. “Hermione, would you like to press charges against this man?” He asked, as he watched Ron grab a napkin from a nearby table and press it to his nose. Ginny had come up to his elbow, looking furious. 

“I-” She looked from Harry to Ginny, then to the gathered crowd. She took a half-step back, turning into Draco’s chest. “I wanna go home,” She murmured. Draco met Harry’s eyes over her head, taking her into his arms. 

“I’m sure Draco will get you there safe.” He said, turning his attention towards Ron. “You will stay away from her. You will also stay away from our children. Including family events. Get out of here.” He snapped, putting a hand on Hermione’s back. 

Draco watched as Ron staggered away through the gathered crowd, then turned his attention to Harry. “Thank you.” He said quietly, nodding to him and holding Hermione a little tighter. 

Harry nodded back. “I’d stay with her tonight if you can.” He whispered to him. 

“Was already planning on it.” Draco said. “If he comes to her flat…?” He trailed off, the unasked question clear. 

“Do whatever you need and then let me know,” Harry told him. 

Draco nodded, then kissed the top of her head. “Let’s get you home sweetheart.” He said, moving pulling his wand and summoning their things from their table. The crowd around them had still yet to disperse, and Draco looked up at them. “We’re all done here, yeah? Go back to the party.” He said, grabbing Hermione’s hand and leading her out of the great hall. 

“Fucking vultures, the lot of ‘em.” She murmured quietly. 

Draco smiled at that, but knew she was trying to hide her real emotions. He kept quiet, leading her to Hogsmeade. He’d have to send his mother an owl before taking her home, and he knew she didn’t have an owl of her own. He watched her carefully, and his heart melted at her quiet, reserved demeanor. Something was very wrong.

#  _ Later that night _

Hermione and Draco arrived back at her flat an hour later, and Hermione was doing her best to not fall into a panic attack. She’d almost let her biggest secret out of the bag, and she wasn’t handling that well. As grateful as she was for Draco being there with her, he made her nervous. He was perceptive, too perceptive. And she was afraid he’d caught on. 

Draco closed the door behind them quietly, and locked it. He pulled his jacket from his shoulders, and draped it over the back of one of her chairs. “I’m staying here tonight,” he announced. 

“Of course you are,” She smiled at him, then wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest. “I’d have asked you to if it wasn’t already decided.” 

Draco put his hand on the back of her head and held her to him. “If you’re not comfortable, you don’t have to tell me… but what did you mean when you said Ron didn’t know the meaning of no?” He asked, quietly. 

She sighed, holding him tighter for a moment, then pulling away and tugging him towards the couch. She sat down with him burying her face in his chest. “I’ve never told anyone this, Draco.” She murmured. “I- Please don’t think less of me?” 

He pulled away from her, his hand cupping her chin. “I would never think less of you, sweetheart.” He told her quietly. 

She took a deep breath and nodded. “It was just before he and I broke up. The night before he hit me. I was tired, I wanted to go to bed. But he… he didn’t want to yet. He crawled into bed with me and started feeling me up. I told him to stop so I could go to sleep and he just told me I needed to learn my place- that I was his to use whenever he wanted and I wasn’t allowed to complain about it. He told me that I should be thanking him, instead.” A tear slipped down her cheek, and she could feel herself shaking. 

Draco’s hands curled into fists in his lap and then he pulled her towards him. “You don’t deserve that. You don’t deserve any of that.” He murmured,his hand rubbing small circles on her back. 

“There’s-” She gulped in air, trying to calm herself down. “There’s more.” She looked down, taking his hand into both of hers and uncurling it from its fist, then intertwining her own fingers with his. “He and I had had sex before. A couple of times, not very often. He was usually too tired to have sex with me, he said. But this time… he wanted something different. He wanted anal. I… I told him no. I told him no when he was touching me. I told him no when he took my clothes off. And I told him no before he…” She couldn’t say it. She couldn’t meet Draco’s eyes, and she whispered the part that had bothered her since that night. “He didn’t even use lube.” 

Draco had to choke down his rage. He wanted to leave, go to Weasley’s house and torture him. Make him scream until he couldn’t scream anymore. Until he let go of his bowel movements. Draco put his hand under her chin and pulled her chin up to her eyes would meet his. “I am so sorry, Hermione,” he whispered, he wrapped his arms around her again. 

“It’s not your fault. Don’t be sorry.” She murmured. “How mad are you?” 

“At him? Furious.” He told her. “I want to make him hurt.”

“Are you… upset with me?” She asked, trying not to look away from him again and failing. 

“No. I’m not upset with you at all, sweetheart. I couldn’t be.” He told her. “It wasn’t your fault.” 

“But I couldn’t stop it.” She said, frowning. “I should have been able to stop it. And I feel… ‘violated’ seems inadequate. Draco, Ron scares me. I… I know I can take him in a duel without a problem. But I  _ loved _ him, and he hurt me. How could anyone do that?” 

“Don’t blame yourself or think you’re any less of a person because you couldn’t stop it.” He told her. “You don’t have to be scared, I won’t let him near you. You’ve got my word. And frankly, I don’t know. I wish I had an answer for you.” He sighed. 

“When Harry asked me if I wanted to press charges,” Hermione said, looking up at him. “I- I wanted to, Merlin, I wanted to. But I couldn’t bring myself to ruin his life like he ruined mine.” 

“Well, if I’m honest, I think he ruined his own life. I don’t think Harry will be speaking to him anymore. Neither will Ginny. People saw what happened. He showed his true colors tonight. That was damning.” Draco said. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. “For staying calm. For being the bigger person. But mostly,” tears filled her eyes. “Thank you for not leaving me.” 

“It took a lot,” He told her, reaching up and wiping away an escaped tear. “And no need to thank me. I’m here as long as you want me to be.” 

“It bothers me,” She said, “Taking you away from Scorpius like this.” 

“Don’t. I already owl’d Mum. It’s late anyways. He would have been sleeping when I got home.” He told her with a small smile. “You’re important to me, you know.” 

“I-” She frowned and looked up at him. “I want to say I know, but I don’t think I actually  _ did _ know that. Not until tonight.” 

“Well,” He said taking in a breath. “You make me happy. I feel like I should do everything I can do make you happy too.”

“I make you happy?” Hermione said, her hand slipping from his and tracing lines on his palm. “It’s been… a long time since anyone’s told me that.” 

“It’s been a long time since someone has been able to make me happy.” Draco told her, watching her. 

Hermione looked into his eyes, letting herself get lost in them for a moment. “I’m exhausted.” She said finally, on a sigh. 

Draco laughed. “Me too,” he told her with a smile. “Go ahead and go on to bed. Though, do you happen to have an extra pillow and blanket?” 

“You don’t have to sleep on the couch.” Hermione said quietly, looking up at him. There was a level of innocence about their exchange that she hadn’t experienced in a long time. 

“You want me to sleep in the bed with you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“You make me feel safe.” She said simply. 

“If you’re comfortable with that, then I will.” Draco said. 

She nodded, standing up slowly and pulling him up with her, grabbing his hand and pulling him to her bedroom. 

“I’m going to change really quick. I’m sorry, I don’t think I have anything that would fit you for you to sleep in. What do you sleep in usually?” She asked, grabbing her sleep shirt and shorts from the foot of her bed and heading to the bathroom, pulling the door to so that she could still hear Draco, but he couldn’t see her. 

“Usually just my boxers and a t-shirt. I always wear an undershirt, so I should be fine, as long as you’re okay with it.” He told her. She pulled her hair up into a bun and washed her face after changing, then quickly brushed her teeth. When she was satisfied, she opened the door again. 

“That’s fine with me,” She told him, padding over to him. “I want you to be comfortable. And you see what I wear to bed. Your boxers probably have more material than my shorts.” She giggled, a blush dusting her cheeks. 

He ran a thumb over her red cheeks. “Making you blush is so much fun. It’s not hard, and you look so beautiful when your cheeks are red like this.” He told her, looking down at her, but then his face turned serious. “I want you to know now, I’m sorry if anything…  _ comes up  _ during the night, or in the morning.” 

Hermione nodded. “It happens. I understand.” She murmured. “I should be okay. I hope I’ll be okay.” 

Draco started to undress, kicking his shoes and socks off and setting them neatly beside the wall. His jacket, tie, and dress shirt soon followed, as well as his belt. “You sure?” He asked her again, arching his brow with his hand on the top of his trousers.

She gave him an exasperated sigh and grinned. “Yes, I’m sure.” she told him, rolling her eyes. 

He grinned down at her and undid his pants, pulling them off and placing them with his other clothes. She looked him over appraisingly. There was something very innocent and vulnerable about them standing in her bedroom in their night clothes. She couldn’t shake it, but she liked the feeling. She stepped closer to him and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him gently. 

Her kiss echoed the innocent and vulnerable feeling of their whole evening, and even as his hands wrapped around her, she smiled. She felt safe, and warm, and wanted. For the first time in a long time, she was truly happy. She broke off the kiss and pulled herself out of his arms, padding to her bed and climbing in. 

“Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come cuddle?” She asked, looking up at him, her hand on the switch for the lamp. 

“Cuddling is an option I will never turn down, Hermione.” He said with a grin, crawling into bed next to her as she clicked off the light. She found her way into his arms, and both of them were asleep before they knew what hit them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are a victim of sexual assault or rape, please remember that you are not alone. Reaching out is hard, but sometimes it's the first step to healing.   
> National Sexual Assault Hotline- Call 1-800-656-4673


	8. Unexpected Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make money from this fic.

#  _ December 14, 2008 London, England -- Hermione’s Flat _

Draco woke in the early morning to Hermione stirring against his chest. His arms were still wrapped around her, and it took him a moment to wake up enough to realize that she was struggling in her sleep. His heart broke, but he knew that she wasn’t fighting  _ him _ . He pulled his arm from around her waist, and sat up, scooting away from her. 

“Hermione,” He called, one hand gently shaking her to wake her. “Hermione, love, wake up.” 

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped, bolting upright. It took her several seconds to figure out what had happened. 

“Draco?” She asked, her breath slowing, and her eyes coming into focus. 

“It’s me, love.” He told her, reaching out and brushing a few stray hairs from her face. “Are you alright?” He asked. 

“I-” She frowned. “Yeah. Nightmare. Did I wake you?” 

“You did, but it’s okay.” He told her, scooting closer to her again. 

“Will you hold me?” She asked so quietly that he almost didn’t hear it. He didn’t answer, but he propped his pillow up against her headboard, made himself comfortably, then pulled her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin. His hand found it’s way under her shirt, rubbing her bare skin in soothing circles. His other hand massaged her neck and shoulders, moving deftly from her hairline to the junction of her neck and shoulder, easing any tension he found there. He felt her melt into him, and knew his efforts were calming her. 

“How do you know exactly what I need?” She asked, and he felt her frowning against his chest. He chuckled, a low rumble in his chest. 

“Astoria used to ask me the same thing. I think it’s mostly instinct. I just  _ know _ . It’s… taking care of people is what I do.” He shrugged. “Maybe it’s the Dad instincts, a little, too.” 

“You usually don’t talk about her.” Hermione said, lifting her head to look at him. “If you want to… talk about her, that is, I won’t be offended by it.” She told him. 

He smiled down at her. “She was… an angel. I wouldn’t be the person I am today if it hadn’t been for her, Hermione. She found me when I was at my lowest point, and she built me up, even when she was falling apart.” He looked down at her. “It was something she said that gave me the courage to go after you.” 

“Really?” She asked, her brows arching. 

“She told me to move on. To be happy. For her, and for Scorpius.” he kissed her forehead. “You make me happy. And that would make her happy, I think.” 

Hermione took his left hand in one of hers, and frowned, looking down at it. “When… when did you stop wearing your wedding band?” She asked him. 

“The day I sent you that bouquet. It’s on my nightstand, next to her picture. But I didn’t feel right, wearing it, when I’m moving on.” He told her. 

She nodded, looking over him carefully. “You’ll keep it, won’t you? She meant so much to you, I don’t want to see you lose something that’s such an important symbol of her love for you.” 

“Of course I will.” he said, a small smile crossing his face. “It means a lot to me that you’re so understanding about my… baggage.” 

“I’ve got baggage, too.” She said quietly. “I’m just looking for baggage that goes with mine.” 

He kissed her forehead, holding her tightly. He knew then that he never wanted to let her go. 

#  _ December 21st, 2008 London, England -- Hermione’s Flat _

Hermione was relaxing at home, reading a book on her day off. She was honestly a little surprised she hadn’t heard from Draco at all that day. It was his day off, too, after all. She’d gotten used to seeing him several times a week, and normally, he and Scorpius were over for dinner at least once a week She supposed  he was just busy with Scorpius, and family things and tried to put it out of her mind. She was constantly reminding herself that she wasn’t the only person in his life, and that she couldn’t be with him every moment of every day. 

She was shook her head and put her book down, having re-read the same sentence for the fifth time without understanding it. She wasn’t getting anywhere with it, so she decided to take a shower to clear her head- right as a knock sounded at her door. She smiled to herself at the sound. She rarely got visitors. So rarely, in fact, that she knew it had to be either Draco or Harry, and frankly, she’d be happy to see either of them. 

The person she found on her doorstep, though, was neither her best friend, nor her boyfriend. 

“Pleasant day, don’t you think Miss Granger?” Lucius Malfoy asked, stepping into her small flat. “I hope you are well?” 

“M-Mr. Malfoy?” She asked, going pale as she stepped back in shock. “I- yes, I’m well. What brings you here today?” She asked, recovering poise a bit. 

“Why, you do my dear.” He said with a smirk. 

“Um, okay?” Hermione asked, closing the door. “Would you- like some tea?” She asked. This  _ was _ her boyfriend’s father, after all, ex-Death Eater or no. 

“No, I shouldn’t be here that long,” he told her, looking around her flat appraisingly. “My, you do have quite… _ interesting _ taste in decor.” he said, and her skin crawled at his tone. He reached into his robes, pulling out a letter and handing it to her. She examined it carefully; it was from Draco. She looked up at him with a frown. 

“Why did you come here just to deliver a letter? Isn’t that what owls are for?” Hermione asked.  There was more to this, she could feel it. Lucius Malfoy looked very out of place in her quaint living room, and there had to be more of an explanation to his appearance there than a simple letter delivery.

“All of our owls were predisposed earlier when Draco wished to send you that letter, and would not be back for several hours. He asked me to send it to you with a Ministry owl, and I figured I could do one better and deliver it myself, since you’re within walking distance from the Ministry.” He told her. “And deliver my own message to you, as well.” 

“Ah,” Hermione said, narrowing her eyes at him. “And your message would be?” She asked. There it was, typical Slytherin; she was almost certain Draco had no idea his father had come to see her, then. 

“The two of you will not be celebrating Christmas together.” He said, simply. 

“Excuse me?” She asked, her eyebrows shooting up. 

“I want to make it perfectly clear, Miss Granger. You will not set foot in my house again. I will not have your  _ kind  _ muddying it up. So you  _ obviously _ won’t be joining us. That being said, Narcissa and I, as part of our agreement with Draco, require that he spend every holiday with us, as a family. He will not be leaving the Manor, and since you are not invited… well, surely you can work the rest out for yourself?” He said, eyes flashing.  

Hermione was on the verge of tears, but she kept her chin held high. “I want you to know that I’m not afraid of you,  _ Lucius. _ And neither is Draco. I don’t care about any of your stupid rules, about not seeing him on Christmas, if that’s what he’s got to do to keep a roof over his son’s head, then so be it.” She told him, glaring up at him. 

Lucius looked down his nose at her. “You are to stay away from my grandson as well. I will not have a mudblood attempting to raise him. Regardless of his mother, Malfoy blood still flows in that boy’s veins, and I’ll not have you  _ tainting _ him.” 

“What are you afraid of? Scorpius growing up to be well-educated and a good person?” Hermione asked quietly. “It’s not like I can make him any less a pureblood just by being in contact with him. Suppose you never got that through your thick skull?”

“Even contact sullies our name. I’ll not have you dragging my family's name through mud, making us blood traitors. I lost far too much in the war because of the likes of you and your kind, I’ll not have a repeat performance with my grandson.” He snapped. 

“Your son already  _ is _ what you’d call a blood traitor, Lucius, and he didn’t need my help to become one.” She scowled at him, “And last time I checked, your wife was, at the very least, a sympathizer, as well.” She spat, looking him in the eye. “Now if you’re quite finished insulting me, I’d ask you to get out of my house.” 

Lucius narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to her. He drew himself up. “Stay away from them,” he uttered, his voice full of malice and venom. He turned and headed out of the small flat. 

Hermione sat down, tears at the corners of her eyes. It had been harder than she’d ever imagined, standing up to Draco’s father like that. Her hands shook, but she opened the letter from Draco carefully, and read it over. He told her all about the not being able to do anything for Christmas, and told her that he wanted her to go to Harry’s for Christmas instead. So that she wouldn’t be alone, and so that he wouldn’t worry about her. She couldn’t stop the tears that fell down her face, and she stood again, heading to her fireplace. 

Hermione arrived in the Potter’s living room to the squeal of children. Al loved it when someone arrived by floo, but James hated it. Ginny rushed into the room, picking up the four-year-old and glancing over at Hermione. Al rushed over to hug her legs, and Hermione picked him up, holding him close to hide her tears. 

“Aunt ‘Mione, cry?” He asked, touching her tearstained cheek. “Why?” 

“Hermione, are you alright?” Ginny asked gently, rocking James and looking into the other room for Harry. She didn’t trust her voice, so she merely shook her head. “Harry, would you come in here, love? Hermione’s here.” Ginny called, her voice showing her concern. 

Harry came into the room, adjusting his glasses, Ginny’s concern echoing in his face. “Hermione, what’s wrong?” He asked. 

She sat down on the couch, settling Al in her lap and fussing over his hair as she tried to calm herself. “Lucius Malfoy just showed up at my flat.” She said. 

Harry looked up at Ginny, who nodded. “I’ll make a spot of tea.” She said, taking James with her. 

Harry sat down next to her. “And what? I’m assuming threaten you by the state of things.” He said, frowning. 

“No.” She said, looking at the letter still clutched in her hand. “He delivered a letter from Draco, and told me that Draco isn’t  _ allowed _ to see me on Christmas.” 

“Draco is a grown man.” Harry said, staring at her. “Surely he can’t ground a twenty-eight year old man?” He asked. 

“Draco doesn’t have the finances to move out on his own. He’s living in his father’s house, and if his father disowns him, he won’t have access to the family money, either. So, yes, Harry, I think his father can.” Hermione said, rationally. 

Harry frowned at her. “I’m sorry, I really wish I could do something to help. Have you actually talked to Draco yet?” He asked. 

She shook her head. “I read his letter. He wants me to have Christmas with you. So I’m not alone.” She laughed humorlessly. “He’s so  _ sweet _ . Why does his father have to be so horrid?” 

“Listen, Hermione, try not to let it get to you, alright? You’ll have us for Christmas, and I’m sure Draco is doing his best to get out of his family home as soon as he can.” Harry said, slipping an arm around her shoulders. 

She nodded. “Yeah, thanks, Harry.” She said, smiling and looking down at little Al in her lap. She hugged him, dropping a kiss on the top of his head. “You wanna play, Al?” She asked him. 

“Yeah!” he squealed, proceeding to climb out of her lap to the floor. She chuckled at the little boy and tried to put the event out of her mind. It was then that she resolved not to tell Draco about his father showing up at her flat. There was nothing he could do to resolve the situation. There was no use in getting him upset. She smiled between Harry and Al, merely glad she wasn’t alone. 

  
  



	9. Little Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make money from this fic.

#  _ December 26, 2008 London, England -- Hermione’s Flat _

Draco stood outside of Hermione’s apartment, wringing his hands together. He hadn’t seen her since before Christmas. They had gone from seeing each other to almost every single day, to not seeing each other at all. It made him nervous, he felt like he had done something wrong. 

He raised his fist to her door and knocked three times, taking a step back. 

Hermione opened the door after a couple moments, peeking out before opening the door all the way. She looked him over with a little smile. 

“Hey,” She said, shyly, stepping aside and waving him in. 

“Hey.” He greeted back, coming into her entryway and standing there awkwardly. “Have a good Christmas?” He asked, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. 

She shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself. “It was alright. How was yours?” She asked, avoiding eye contact as much as she could. 

He looked down at her, frowning. “It was alright, yeah,” he muttered. “Quiet. Scorp got spoiled.” 

“Of course he did,” She smiled sadly. “I’m glad you had a good Christmas.” She said, then turned, heading for the kitchen. “I’ll put on some tea?” 

Draco followed her. “Yeah, I’d like that.” He said. “I’m glad you had a good one too. Listen, Hermione. I’m sorry for not being able to spend it with you.” He sighed, leaning on the door frame. 

“Not your fault.” She murmured, filling the kettle up. “I understand. You had to do what you had to do. It’s not a big deal.” 

“What’s wrong, Hermione?” Draco asked, coming to stand next to her. He reached up, cupping her chin gently and turning her head so she would look at him. His eyes met hers. “What’s got you so worked up?” 

“Nothing,” She said, “It’s- it’s nothing.” She flinched when he touched her. 

Draco pulled his hand back when she flinched, his eyes going wide. That broke his heart. Knowing she didn’t trust him… He swallowed. “Sorry.” He murmured. “I just want to make sure you’re okay. I haven’t heard from you, is all.” 

“I’m sorry, Draco,” She said, looking down again. “It’s been… I’ve been busy, I guess.” 

He sighed and stood in front of her. “Hermione, something happened. You can talk to me, you know.” 

“There’s nothing you can do about it. I figured I wouldn’t worry you about it.” She said shrugging, then turning away as the kettle screeched. 

Draco let out another sigh. “How do you know I can’t do anything about it?” He asked her, his voice firmer than he would have liked. “If I don’t know what it is, I can’t fix it.” 

“Because it’s your father, Draco.” Hermione looked up into his eyes, her voice pleading.

Draco’s brow furrowed, and he stepped towards her. “Hermione, what did he do? What did he say?” He asked, his voice serious. 

“He came here, delivered the letter that you wrote me, about Christmas.” She told him. “He told me to stay away from Scorpius, and that I was never allowed in the Manor again.” 

“Are you  _ fucking serious _ ?” Draco asked, his voice low and dangerous. “He said that to you?” 

“Called me a Mudblood in my own home.” She laughed humorlessly. “And he told me that he didn’t want me  _ tainting _ Scorpius.” she reached forward, laying a shaking hand on Draco’s chest.

Draco’s jaw clenched; he was furious. No, he was beyond furious. He was livid. He was trying to keep his breathing even, but was failing. He looked down at her. “He has no say when it comes to raising my son,” he snapped. “How dare he.” 

“I gave him down the road,” She told him quietly. “I didn’t sit there and take his abuse. But… well, there’s nothing you can do. I don’t want him to disown you over me. And you have your son to worry about. You  _ need _ him, as much as I hate to admit it.” 

Draco shook his head. “I’d rather be disowned.” 

“Draco, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself, knowing I’m the reason your father kicked you out of the family.” She told him, looking up into his eyes.

“And you know what, I don’t care.” Draco said, pulling away from her. “I really don’t. You know why? Because he’s controlled my life for twenty eight years. He’s controlled what I’ve done, what I’ve become. He’s not going to be happy with me - ever. Him kicking me out of the family would be a blessing at this point.” 

Hermione flinched at the suddenness of his outburst. “Draco,” She said quietly. “If… if you need a place to go, you and Scorpius, I’d be more than happy to set up my spare bedroom for Scorp. I mean… I understand, if you want to make it on your own. I just thought I’d… offer?” Why was she so skittish? Had his father really made that much of an impact on her?

He looked down at her with a frown. “I don’t want to put you out,” he told her. “As much as I wouldn’t mind it. Waking up next to you would be…” he didn’t finish his sentence. “I think I’m going to have to talk to mother.”

Hermione frowned slightly. “Waking up next to me would be what?” She asked softly, one hand slipping into his. 

“Waking up next to you everyday would be incredible.” He whispered, blushing and looking away from her. 

She stepped forward, closing the space between them and resting her head on his chest. “Talk to your mother. See if she can talk some sense into your father. If all else fails, I want you to know, Draco, that you and Scorpius will always have a place here. And you wouldn’t be putting me out.” 

Draco nodded, and pulled her chin up again so he could kiss her. “That means the world to me, ‘Mione.” He whispered against her lips. 

She smiled against his lips and closed her eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

“Please just tell me next time,” he whispered. “It would make things so much easier.”

“To be fair, I  _ did  _ tell you the first time I saw you.” She smiled sheepishly up at him, then her eyes lit up. “I almost forgot. I wanted to give you your present in person.” She told him. 

Draco looked down at her, cocking his head slightly. “A present for me?” He asked. 

“Of course, silly. You’re still my boyfriend, regardless of whether or not your father’s a dick.” She said, abandoning their tea and leaning him by the hand to the living room.

He followed her, blushing slightly as they went. “You got my present yesterday, yeah?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” She said, reaching under her tank and pulling out the three little charms on the silver chain. “Scorpius, Draco, and a rose,” She said, pointing out each of the boy’s constellations in turn. “I love it.”  

“I’m glad. Took me forever to figure out what you’d like.” He chuckled, kissing her temple. 

She turned, letting go of his hand and fetching a small, retangular present from under the tree. “It’s not much, but I hope you like it.” She said, handing it to him. 

He tore the paper open, wadding it up, and his eyes widened at what he found. “Hermione, this is a first edition.” He said, looking the book over. 

“It was hell to track down, but I found it eventually. I had a few of my favorite bookstore owners keep their ears to the ground for it. It actually came in the second week of December. I remember you telling me about how you’d love to research alchemy, and perhaps even start your own collection of works on the subject. I figured I’d help you get that collection started.” 

He kissed her, dropping the book on the couch beside them and pulling her into his arms. “How are you so  _ fucking perfect? _ ” He asked her, not giving her a moment to answer before diving in for another kiss.

“I’m not.” She whispered against his lips. “You were just made for me, I suppose.” 

#  _ December 30, 2008 Wiltshire, England -- Malfoy Manor _

Narcissa Malfoy was usually a good pureblood wife. She didn’t bother her husband during business hours, she made sure the affairs of the house were taken care of, and that he didn’t have to worry a moment about when his next meal was. But today, that went out the window. She’d just had a talk with Draco that had sent her into a rage. Such a rage that she’d told Draco to take Scorpius to Hermione’s for the afternoon, so he wouldn’t hear what she had to say to his grandfather. 

Lucius really had no idea what he was in for, either. He was sat in his study, replying to the Chairman of St. Mungo’s when the door was flung wide, and his wife burst in. 

“ _ Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, how dare you? _ ” She screeched. 

He was taken aback, thrown off guard, and for a moment, a feeling of pure, unadulterated fear ran through his veins. After all, he knew first hand that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. 

“What-” Lucius stuttered, getting to his feet, “What did I dare do that has you in such a state, love?” Lucius asked, brows furrowed and  hands raised. 

“ _ What did you dare do, you ask? _ ” She shrieked. “Allow me to enlighten you, Lucius.” She said, planting her hands firmly on her hips. “You took the liberties of visiting our son’s girlfriend at her home, in order to deliver a letter Draco had written her. Innocent enough, sure. But when you  _ got _ there? You proceeded to  _ ban _ her from entering  _ our _ home.  _ WITHOUT _ asking me, I might add. You called her a Mudblood  _ in her own home _ . And then, you had the  _ audacity _ to tell her that she should stay away from my grandson!” 

He winced; he’d thought the scare he’d given the girl would have convinced her not to tell Draco about his visit, and that, furthermore, Draco would still be too complacent, or merely, afraid, of him to report back to his mother. Clearly, he’d misjudged them both. 

“Narcissa, I-” He started, but he was cut off by her again. 

“Hermione Granger is the first girl to make out son  _ smile _ since his wife passed, Lucius. I thought you wanted our son to be safe and happy? Isn’t that what you told me, over ten years ago? ‘I want him to be safe and happy, Cissy.’ Well, for the first time in nearly three years,  _ your son is happy _ . And you’d have buggered that up, if you’d have driven them apart.” She told him. 

“She’s a Muggleborn.” He said. 

“You don’t think I bloody well know that, Lucius?!” She shrieked. “She’s the most famous Muggleborn of her time. And she’s bloody  _ brilliant _ . Not to mention, absolutely  _ wonderful _ with children. Scorpius reached out to her on her first visit.” 

“I’ll not have a Mudblood-” 

“Don’t you  _ dare _ use that term, Lucius! What has all that blood purity bullshit ever accomplished for you? It got your arse thrown in a cell in Azkaban! It got your son recruited into the Death Eaters, with orders to kill or be killed. She’s no less than you are because of her blood status, Lucius. You  _ know _ better.” 

“I will not have her ruining my family name.” He said tersely. 

“You’ve done that yourself.” She spat. “The Malfoy name has hit rock bottom, due to your involvement with the Death Eaters. There’s no further it can drop.” 

“I  _ will _ keep the two apart. I- I’ll disown him.” He said grasping for straws. 

“The day you disown our son is the day I leave you, Lucius Malfoy.” She spat. “He married a perfectly nice pureblood girl, and you rejected  _ her, _ as well. I’ll not sit by and watch you ruin our son’s life yet again.” 

“What would you have me do?” He said weakly. “Allow this- this frivolity to continue? Our son words as a barkeep, Narcissa. That isn’t very  _ becoming _ of a Malfoy.” 

“He works as a barkeep because he wants to make a name for himself,” Narcissa said, narrowing her eyes. “Tell me, Lucius, apart from your charity functions, have you ever worked a day in your life?” 

“Of course not!” Lucius spat. “I don’t  _ need _ to work. I’ve never needed to work. As long as my father and I were of the same mind, there was no need for me to do anything other than manage the family wealth.” 

“Ah, yes, your father. The man who forced you into becoming a Death Eater because he was. Tell me, Lucius, what would you have done if your father treated me like you treated Astoria Greengrass?” 

“You were a Black! You were a-” 

“A pureblood, same as her! There is  _ no _ excuse for your behavior, Lucius. Not then, and certainly not now. I’m not your mother, so I won’t make you apologize. But mark my words, if I hear of  _ anything _ of this sort again, I’ll be back here so fast, your head will spin.” She told him. “I’m tired of your power trips, and your games. If you want your son to be happy,  _ start acting like it _ . Otherwise, you’ll lose the family you fought to protect.” 

She left those words hanging in the air like a cloud as she turned to leave, and Lucius thought that he’d suffocate under their weight. He sank down in his chair, his eyes wide. He glanced up at the portrait of his family they’d had commissioned when Draco was young, and they seemed to mock him with their haughty expressions. 

He shook his head to clear it, then set aside the letter he’d been working on, pulling out a fresh bit of parchment. He thought for a moment on what to say- what  _ could _ he say, after all- before setting quill to parchment. He read over the finished letter thrice before sending it. 

He’d rather return to Azkaban than lose his family. He hadn’t realized, not really, just how close he was to losing his son and grandson- nor how fiercely his wife would fight to protect them both. With that reality finally clear as day, Lucius knew what he had to do. 

Adapt- or die. And if there was anything Malfoys were known for, it was doing what they must to survive. 


	10. Slow Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make money from this fic.

_ “I just came back from a war!” He shouted, breathing hard.  _

_ “And I didn’t?” She said calmly, staring him in the eye. “It’s not fair, putting everyone into boxes like that. The world isn’t split up into good people and Death Eaters, it’s not ‘war heros’ and ‘everyone else’. Life goes on, war hero or otherwise.”  _

_ “What would you have me do? Pretend we’re normal and just go back to how it was before?” _

_ “There’s no going back to how we were before. No, too much has has changed. But that’s the nature of life. Darwin’s Survival of the Fittest. We adapt- or we die. It’s that simple.”  _

_ “And if I want to die?”  _

_ She paused at that. “It would make sense. There were some nights, while you were gone, that that thought crossed my mind. But, in the end, I had something to look forward. Something to fight for.”  _

_ “And what was that?”  _

_ “You.”  _

_ He was quiet. So quiet that she spoke again.  _

_ “I should go.”  _

_ “Don’t.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Because I was fighting for you, too.”  _

_ Silence. Tension filled the air as they looked each other over.  _

_ “I never told you, did I?” he asked.  _

_ “Never told me what?”  _

_ “That I love you.”  _

_ “No.” She said, turning away finally. “You didn’t.  _

_ He crossed to her, pulling her to him, her back to his chest, and kissing her temple.  _

_ “I love you more than anything. More than my own life.”  _

_ “I…” She pulled away, looking him over with confusion written on her face. “I loved you more than anything. And… I guess that saved my life a few times. But I’m not sure I can say it now.”  _

_ His face fell, and storm clouds rolled over his normally bright eyes. “Why?” _

_ “Because I learned something while you were gone. There’s someone else that loves me more than you, and isn’t afraid to show it.” She said, looking down.  _

_ His jaw tensed and his fists balled up at his sides. “What?” He spat through his teeth. “Who is it? I swear to Merlin, I’ll kill him.”  _

_ “You won’t,” She said simply, hugging herself and looking him in the eye, “Because that someone is me.”  _

_ Confusion crossed his face, and his jaw went slack. He visibly sagged, and for a moment, she felt bad.  _

_ “Are you-”  _

_ “No.” She said. She knew what his question would be. “I’m not breaking up with you. I just-”  _

_ “You’re just leaving.” He said accusingly. _

_ “I’m sorry,” She said, grabbing her coat from the hook by the door and shrugging it on. He made to grab her wrist and she tensed when he touched her. He held her for a moment, but he noticed she didn’t turn to meet his gaze, and made no move to shrug him off. After a tense moment, he let her go.  _

_ “Be careful.” He told her, stepping back. “It’s cold out there.”  _

_ She nodded before slipping out the door, into the night. She didn’t look back.  _

#  _ January 17, 2009  London, England-- Hermione’s Flat _

Hermione woke up in Draco’s arms, and it took her a second to register that he wasn’t Ron. He had taken to spending the weekend with her, and had even taken her up on the offer of making over her second bedroom for Scorpius, so he didn’t have to worry about his mother keeping him every weekend. 

She’d gotten a letter from his father at the beginning of the month, apologizing and inviting her around for dinner, but she was rather angry that he’d even suggest that she let bygones be bygones after the stunt he pulled at Christmas. Draco had suggested something she’d thought brilliant: make him work for it. She loved the idea, and had ignored all the letters he sent her. All the gifts delivered to both her place of work and flat went untouched- with the exception of the chocolates he’d sent her. Those she’d eaten after a quick spell to ensure they weren’t poisoned. 

She could tell he was becoming quite desperate in his efforts, and Draco seemed to be quite enjoying the attention his father was paying her. Mostly, Hermione was just glad that it meant he was free to spend as much time with her as he liked without the threat of banishment hanging over his head. She ran her hand down his bare chest and shifted, trying not to wake him. 

Draco shifted, pulling her closer to him and burying his face in her hair. “Good morning.” He murmured. 

“Did I wake you up again?” she asked softly, snuggling into his chest and slipping a leg between his. 

He stretched, with a smirk. “I was dozing,” He told her, looking down at her and kissing her forehead. 

“Mhm.” She mumbled. “So I  _ did _ wake you, then.” 

“Does sorta count?” He asked, running his hands over her waist. 

She giggled, “Yes, sorta counts.” she arched her back, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her waist. It had been a long time since she felt safe under a man’s touch. 

He leaned down and kissed her gently, his hands moving up under her shirt to her bare skin. “I like this.” 

“Me too,” She murmured. “I’m not used to this feeling.” 

“What feeling is that?” Draco asked, frowning. His hands played over her skin, and her breath hitched. She buried her face in his chest. 

“You’re touching me,” She murmured, “and I’m not freaking out. I’m enjoying it. I feel… safe.” 

His hands stopped momentarily, then picked back up, massaging her hips and side. “I’m glad you feel safe, love.” He murmured. “If you  _ do _ start to freak out, I want you to do something for me, alright?” 

She frowned, pulling back and looking up into his eyes. “What’s that?” 

“Tell me. Push me away. Let me know that you’re not okay, so that I don’t make it worse. Can you do that for me?” He asked her, grey eyes searching brown. 

She didn’t answer him. She kissed him. Hard. 

He let her lead, letting her go as fast or as slow as she wanted and giving back everything she gave him. She trusted him, and he was trying to show her how much she meant to him with that one kiss. She pulled away, breathing heavily. 

“I can do that.” She told him. He grinned down at her. 

“What was that for?” He asked, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. 

She blushed, biting her bottom lip. “You’re so considerate. It’s… it’s really attractive.” 

He laughed, kissing her forehead and pulling her closer. “Note to self: be considerate more often. It’s attractive.” 

She giggled, her leg slipping further between his and her hip grazing against him. She frowned, looking up at him.  “Um. Do you need to pee? Or is that… just morning wood?” She asked, blushing. 

His eyes went wide, and then he chuckled. “You just kissed me as though your life depended on it, and then you ask me if it’s just morning wood?” He said, using his nose to push her head to the side so he could kiss her neck. She let out a little whimper, her hand grabbing at his arm. “It’s not just morning wood, for the record. And I don’t have to pee.” 

“So… you…” 

“You turned me on, love.” He murmured, trailing a finger down her cheek, then down her chest, through the valley of her breasts, and over her tummy. His hand stopped there. He splayed his hand flat on her stomach and looked into her eyes. “I won’t go any further if you don’t want me to.” 

She looked into his eyes and placed her hand over his. “And if I want you to?” She murmured, sliding his hand down a bit. 

“Then I’ll go slow.” He murmured, his fingers snaking under the waistband of her pajama shorts. He cupped her, his lips finding hers, trying to make her comfortable before he took things further. 

“You’ll tell me if it’s too much?” He murmured against her lips, running his thumb against her clit. She whimpered and nodded. 

“Yes,” She whispered back, “More?” 

Draco grinned. “I’ll give you as much as you want, love.” 

Hermione awoke to Draco kissing her. She smiled, looking up at him. “Can’t you ever get enough?” She asked, teasingly. 

“Of you?” He asked, “Never.” He grinned at her, then pulled himself up. “Could you keep an ear out for Scorp, love? I’ve gotta shower.” 

“Of course.” She said, stretching. “I’ll even make you two breakfast.” 

“Isn’t it my day?” He giggled. 

“Yep. But I’m feeling generous.” She told him, sticking her tongue out.

“Wouldn’t have anything to do with those two orgasms, would it?” He asked her, arching a brow. 

“Maybe.” She blushing. He kissed her gently. 

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” He told her. 

“Go shower, Draco.” She told him, grinning as he retreated. She laid there awhile longer, listening to the running water and debating what she was going to make for breakfast, when heard a tapping at the window in the living room. She got up quickly, making her way into the living room and spotting the owl sitting on the ledge outside her window. She padded over to let the poor bird inside, hoping that it didn’t wake Scorpius. 

She took it’s letter, glancing down at the seal on the envelope. Lucius. Of course. She tossed it on the coffee table, trying to forget about it, at least for a while. She didn’t want to think about him, or his seemingly endless attempts to have her over for dinner. She made her way back down the hall, to Scorpius’s room. She heard the shower cut off and knew Draco would be out to check on Scorp in just a few minutes, but that didn’t stop her from carefully opening his door and sneaking in, anyway. 

The little boy was still mostly asleep, but his eyes opened a little when he heard the door open. Hermione smiled softly at him. 

“Hey, buddy. Good morning.” 

“‘Mione.” He said, sleepily, reaching out to her. “Come.” Her heart melted and obliged him. His ‘toddler bed’ was merely a twin mattress and box springs placed on the floor so he could get into and out of bed himself, which came in handy when putting him to bed the first couple of nights, since, Draco or Hermione- usually both- had had to stay with him and cuddle him to sleep. Hermione knew exactly what he wanted then, and she crawled into the bed next to him, cuddling the little boy. He curled up into her chest and fell back asleep, and Hermione kissed his forehead. 

She heard the low creak of the door and knew Draco was watching her. She untangled herself from Scorpius gently, trying not to wake him, and pulled herself from the bed, ushering him out of the room. He grinned at her broadly as soon as they were safely away from the door.

“He loves you.” Draco told her, stroking her cheek gently. 

“I’m good with kids.” She shrugged, heading to the living room. 

“ _ I _ love you.” Draco called after her. She stopped, pausing for a second before turning around. 

“You- you mean that?” She asked him, frowning. He took two steps and she was in his arms. 

“Of course I mean that. I love you, Hermione.” He murmured, looking down at her. “If you’re not ready to say it back, I totally-”

“I love you, Draco.” She whispered, then buried her head in his chest to hide her watery eyes. “I love you, too.” He held her close for a moment, dropping a kiss on the top of her head, before pulling away. 

“So I know you had your heart set on making breakfast,” he said, “but how about I help you? We’ll get it done twice as fast.” He grinned at her. She returned the grin, drying her eyes. 

“I’ll never turn down help, you know that.” She told him, grabbing his hand and leading him through to the living room. He caught sight of the letter on the coffee table. He paused, looking from it to her. 

“You know, love,” He sighed, picking the letter up. “We can’t avoid him forever.” 

“I can certainly try,” She said weakly. He chuckled, opening the letter and scanning it. 

“He’d like for us- you, me, and Scorp - to come to the Manor tonight. To have dinner.” He told her. 

“Tonight?” She asked, “Bit short notice, isn’t it?”

“How many times has he invited you to dinner now?” Draco said, giving her a look. 

“Okay, you may have a point.” She sighed. “So what happens if we go and he just… is horrible?” 

“He wouldn’t be this persistent if he was going to be horrible to you. I promise you that. The worst I foresee happening, love, is the two of us having a decent time with my parents.” he told her.

“You’re  _ sure? _ ” She asked, frowning at him. 

“Positive.” He nodded. 

She sighed. “I suppose I’ll have to pick out a nice dress, then. I hope I have something that still fits.” 

“Sweetheart, I’ll buy you one if you don’t.” He chuckled. 

“You don’t have that kind of-” She narrowed her eyes at him. “You’ll be using Malfoy money, won’t you?” 

“Least my father could do after all the shite he’s put you through.” Draco shrugged, heading into the kitchen. Hermione giggled and shook her head, watching him go. It seemed she was in for an interesting night. 

 


	11. Restraint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, this chapter was rough. Remember that trigger warning, a few chapters back? Yeah, same goes for this one. Much love to you guys! Happy reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make money from this fic.

#  _ January 17, 2009 Wiltshire, England -- Malfoy Manor _

Draco was nervous, but his nerves were more concerned with the fact that Hermione looked terrified to be standing in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. He placed a hand on her back, hoping to ease her tension a bit, but sighed when she flinched at his touch.

“Sorry,” She murmured, looking down. 

“Don’t be,” He told her, rubbing her back soothingly. “I’ll be just fine, love. And if it’s not, we’ll leave. I’m not playing games with my father tonight.” 

Narcissa had taken Scorpius upstairs to put him to bed, and Draco and Hermione were waiting for her to return before venturing out to find Lucius. Draco felt more confident with his mother there, and he hoped her presence would help Hermione relax as well.

“I’m really not cut out for this pureblood bullshit, you know?” She muttered, a wry laugh escaping her. 

“No, you’re better than it.” He told her. “You don’t need money or a family name to prove your worth. You’re the smartest person I know, Hermione. Just be your brilliant self and everything will be alright.” He kissed her temple. 

She nodded, taking a steadying breath and Narcissa made her way back down the stairs toward them. She glanced toward Hermione and gave her a small smile. 

“Keep your head up, and make eye contact as often as possible. That’s the easiest way to get through to him. You’ll be fine, I’ll be right there.” she murmured, rubbing her arm gently before turning and heading into the dining room. 

Draco took a deep breath and lead Hermione in after her. Lucius was sat at the head of the table, like a king presiding over a feast. The table had been set for four, already, with his mother at the opposite end. He had known he wouldn’t be able to sit beside her, but he took comfort in knowing he’d be across from her and able to read her face, should things go south. He pulled out Hermione’s chair for her, getting her settled before taking his own seat, and, finally, looking up at his father. 

Lucius had watched them silently. He was silent as they took their seats. He eyed Hermione up and down, “So nice you could  _ finally  _ join us, Miss Granger.” 

Draco watched her back stiffen, but he saw a fire in her eyes that told him she wasn’t going to back down. He looked down to hide a grin. 

“Forgive me if I was a little  _ put off _ by our last meeting, Mr. Malfoy. I’m sure I don’t need to remind you of it. I wasn’t very eager to put myself through that again.” She said, meeting his gaze. Draco marvelled at her fiery glare meeting his father’s bone-chilling gaze. He was impressed. 

Lucius’s eyes narrowed very slightly. “Again, I apologize for that,” he said, trying hard not to talk through gritted teeth. “I assume you’ve gotten the gifts okay, then?” 

Cissy glanced over at Draco with an impressed nod. She picked up her wineglass and swirled the red liquid inside before taking a large drink. She knew she’d need to be at least halfway drunk to deal with her husband after they left that night. She was starting early. 

“Of course.” Hermione said. “You have exquisite taste in flowers, and the chocolates were divine.” She told him, lightly. 

Draco smirked at that. He hadn’t known she’d eaten the chocolates he’d sent her. He watched his father’s face carefully, seeing how he’d take that information. 

“The chocolates were my idea, don’t let him take the credit,” Narcissa said, taking out her wand and giving it a wave. The food began to serve itself. 

Lucius frowned at his wife, before turning and looking at Hermione again. “They may have been her idea, but I chose them. I’m glad you enjoyed them. Elf made chocolate is some of the best in the world.” He picked up his fork and knife and cut into his prime rib. “And the earrings?” He asked, pointedly. 

Hermione brushed her hair back, showing off the simple, but beautiful, pearl earrings he’d sent her. “Draco insisted I wear them tonight. He told me they’d go well with my new dress, and I have to say, I quite agree.” 

“Is that so?” Lucius looked her over and then looked at his son. “I suppose you treated her to that dress then, hm?” 

Draco looked up at his father over his wine. “Of course. She doesn’t have much in the way of evening attire, and her work clothes weren’t even close to appropriate.” He said casually. “Besides, I think the dress we found looks stunning on her, wouldn’t you say?” 

“I would say so, yes.” Lucius stared down Draco. “That color looks wonderful on you.” 

Cissy looked over at Hermione. “No evening  wear? Well, we must change that soon. I’ve got to take you shopping.” 

“That would be lovely, Mrs. Malfoy. Draco’s been nagging at me for ages. We haven’t gone to any of the fancier places he likes to eat because I simply haven’t had the wardrobe for it.” She shrugged. “Suppose I never needed evening wear before reconnecting with him. Other than charity functions, but I haven’t been to one of those that didn’t require dress robes in a long time.” 

Cissy smiled. “We must pick a date then,” she told her with a decisive nod. 

Lucius couldn’t help himself, “Of course you never needed it with the company you kept.” He said. 

“ _ Lucius! _ ” Narcissa hissed, glaring at him. 

“Company like Harry Potter, youngest Head of the Department of Law Enforcement in an age? And his wife, Ginny, former Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Or how about Luna Lovegood, internationally renowned magizoologist?” She said, easily. Draco was surprised she was able to keep her cool.

“Oh, they’re all wonderful, I’m sure. I was simply referring about that Weasley boy. A girl deserves nice dresses and dinners,” Lucius told her, his face had softened. “A girl like yourself deserves to be treated well. Not like some cheap whore to screw and shove food in his gullet.” He took a drink of his wine. 

Hermione flinched, visibly taken aback. Draco could understand why- he didn’t know his father had known about Weasley’s abusive tendencies. Sure, he expected him to know about her black eye, and the incident at Hogwarts, but his words suggested some deeper knowledge. 

“I-” She swallowed hard before attempting to speak again. “It took me a long time to finally get up the courage to leave him. Draco helped, there at the end.” 

Draco narrowed his eyes at his father. “How much do you know?” 

“I know about the incident at Hogwarts and the black eye. I can piece together the rest. No wonder you’re a Gryffindor, Hermione.” Lucius dropped the formality. “You were very brave. I’m glad Draco could help you through it.” 

“I’m sure you understand, then,” Hermione started, regaining some of her composure, “Why I took it so hard when you came to visit.”

“I do, and I apologize for that - again.” Lucius said, and then offered her a small smile. “Eat. Dinner’s getting cold.” 

Hermione relaxed a little, smiling back at him with a nod, then turned her attention to her food. Draco smiled at her, glancing to his mother questioningly. 

Cissy shrugged, taking another drink of her wine. “I’ll take you out, a girls day.” She smiled. 

Lucius looked to his son with an approving nod. “I heard Scorpius enjoyed the Potter’s?” 

“He had fun with little Albus.” Draco told his father. “But I think James felt a little left out.” 

“James and Al don’t get along.” Hermione smiled. “James was probably jealous that Al had a new friend.” 

Cissy laughed. “Funny how kids are,” she said. “But Scorpius and Albus are the same age. Only natural they’d want to play together.” 

Lucius nodded, and sighed. “I’m glad he’s got another little friend other than Rhys.” 

“That’s Theo Nott’s son, right?” Hermione asked. 

“Yeah,” Draco said with a smile. “He was wanting to  _ formally _ meet you, by the way. As my girlfriend.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Leave it to my best friend to be the weird one.” 

“Well, you came to dinner with me at Harry’s so it’s really only fair.” She smiled at him. “And Scorpius can have another play date. It’s good for them to be social at this age, you know.” 

Cissy nodded. “She’s right. It’ll be good. And who knows. They might end up as best friends one day.” 

Draco looked over to Hermione, checking in on her, and he smiled when he saw she was genuinely relaxed. He finally allowed himself to relax and enjoy the evening as well. For the first time in quite some time, he was able to say he was enjoying his father’s company. That meant the world to him, and he’d be sure to tell him about it, later. 

#  _ January 22, 2009 London, England -- Hermione’s Flat _

Hermione had just gotten in from work, and it and been a  _ long _ day. Meetings had picked up since the new year started, and the holiday slow period was finally wearing off. She was up to her eyeballs in paperwork, and she had to be told for the fourth time by Kingsley to keep her work in the office. She had a bad habit of taking her work home with her, and Kingsley refused to let her overwork herself. It was part of the reason she loved her job so much- that man could read her so well. 

She was just starting to unwind on the couch- and debating heading down to the Leaky for a bit- when there was a knock at her door. She frowned. She wasn’t expecting anyone. She looked at the clock and her frown deepened. Draco was at work, and it was almost dinner time for Harry. She stood, heading to the door as the knock sounded again. Her blood ran cold as she looked through the peephole to see Ron standing there. She let out a small groan and debated floo calling Harry for backup before opening the door. 

Ron looked up at her sheepishly. “Hey, ‘Mione.” He said, softly. “Can- can we talk? I need to apologize about… you know. And I really needed to see you.” 

She regarded him for a moment, eyes narrowing, before she opened the door fully. “Yeah,” she sighed, letting him in. “What do you want, Ron?” 

“I’m sorry, Hermione. For everything. I was an idiot, a drunk idiot at that. And-” He looked down at her and smiled sadly. “I still love you. I never stopped loving you. I just… I’m different, when I’m drinking.” 

She looked up at him, her brow furrowing. “You are different when you’re drinking. But there were times when you weren’t drunk,” she told him and hugged herself. 

“I…” He started to defend himself, then thought better of it. “You… You’re right.” He sighed, deflating visibly. “Hermione, I miss you. I miss you so much. And I regret everything. Is there anyway I can win you back?” 

She stared at him, slack jawed. “I’m not a prize!” She snapped. “I am not a piece of meat to be tossed around by hungry wolves,” she shook her head. “You should have thought about the consequences before you decided to do the shit you did to me.” 

“Come on, Hermione,” Ron snapped, clearly fed up. “When are you gonna stop playing house with Malfoy and his hellspawn and come back to me? You  _ know _ I love you.” 

“Playing house?  _ Hellspawn? _ Excuse me?” Hermione was taken aback by his words, though she shouldn’t have been. She stepped forward, her finger in his chest. “How dare you,” she snapped. “ _ How dare you  _ call him that. He’s done  _ nothing  _ to you. I don’t care if you love me or not. I hate you.” 

“You-” Ron’s eyebrows shot up. “You don’t mean that. You  _ can’t _ mean that. After all we’ve been through, all the things I’ve done for you… how could you hate me?” He asked. He met her eyes, a look of genuine heartbreak present there. 

Her heart broke when she saw his eyes. She knew she needed to keep her resolve. There was a knock at her door and she frowned. “I do mean that, now if you’ll excuse me, I have another visitor.”

“Who’s that? I thought lover boy works evenings. Are you sleeping around on  _ him _ , too?” Ron spat, grabbing her wrist. 

“I’m not, I don’t  _ sleep around.  _ Please let me go!” She snapped, trying to pull her wrist from his grasp. “I don’t know who it is, Ron.” 

Lucius could hear the arguing from the other side of the door. He tried the door, finding it open. “Well, hello there.” He said, seeing Ron’s hand on Hermione’s wrist, and Hermione struggling. He set the toys he had brought for Scorpius down, and pulled his wand from the end of his cane. He leveled it at Ron, stepping around and in front of Hermione. “I would let her go, Weasley,” he hissed, malice in his voice. 

“I don’t take orders from a Death Eater, Malfoy.” He said, tightening his grip on Hermione and pulling her away from him. “Why do you care, anyway. She’s a Mudblood. Or have you changed your ways?” he sneered. 

Tears sprung up in the corners of Hermione’s eyes from a combination of Ron’s words and the pressure on her wrist. “Ron…” she pleaded. 

“Do  _ not  _ call her that,” Lucius snapped, growing angrier. He stepped closer to Ron. “Let my  _ daughter _ go before I am forced to use considerable force, because I will  _ not _ hesitate.” 

“Your  _ daughter _ ?” Ron scoffed, looking over at Hermione before shoving her to the ground. “I don’t know what you’re playing at, but this little game of yours isn’t funny any more Hermione.” 

“I’m reporting you to Harry, Ron.” Hermione said weakly. “I wasn’t going to do it, but if you’re going to keep this up...you’ve left me no choice. I’m reporting you for sexual assault and domestic violence.” 

“You wouldn’t.” Ron scoffed, glancing down at her. His face shifted to one of fear when he saw she was serious. “I- I won’t let you!” He lunged after her, grabbing her by the hair. 

As soon as Ron had grabbed her hair, and he heard Hermione yelp, Lucius saw red. He sprung into action, “ _ Crucio! _ ” He yelled, and a jet of red left his wand, hitting Ron in the chest, blasting him backwards and into the wall behind him. Lucius stepped in front of Hermione protectively. “Go,” he told her, urgently. “Get to Harry. I’ll hold him here.” 

Hermione looked up at him, nodding absently and trying to get to her feet as Ron started screaming. “Thank you,” She whispered to Lucius, brown eyes meeting gray for a moment, before she grabbed her purse and headed out the front door, heading for Harry’s house. 

Lucius pulled back on the curse, and stepped over to him. He pulled Ron up, and pulled his arms around his back and bound his wrists with magical bindings. “I may have been a Death Eater,” Lucius said, glaring at him. “But I would  _ never  _ do the things you’ve done.” He shoved Ron back against the wall. “Sit and stay, Weasley.” 

Hermione had apparated as soon as she was able, and found herself stumbling up the Potter’s front steps. She was shaking, still reeling from the events she’d just witnessed. She knocked on the door, trying not to sound as frantic as she felt. She didn’t want to scare the boys. 

Harry pulled open the door, his smile soon fading as he saw her, concern coming over his face. He could read her like a book - and he could tell she was upset.  “Hermione, what’s wrong?” He asked, ushering her inside. 

“It’s Ron.” Hermione said at once, hurrying in and hugging Harry at once. “It’s Ron, Harry.” The tears she’d been holding back the whole way over finally started to fall. 

Harry caught her in his arms, and held her tightly. Ginny peeked around the corner and he waved her off. “What happened? Hermione, did he hurt you?” He asked, looking down at her. 

Hermione nodded, sobbing into his shoulder. “He came to my flat, Harry. I’m so stupid, I shouldn’t have let him in, but he said he wanted to apologize. He seemed genuinely sorry, at first. But as soon as things stopped going his way, he snapped.” 

Harry grew quiet, and he pulled away from her so he could look at her. “You’re not stupid, don’t call yourself that,” His voice was even and calm. “Is he still at your flat? Would you like to press charges?” 

“Yes,” Hermione said. “I didn’t want to before, but I can’t keep living like this.” Hermione looked around to see if the boys were in earshot, then lowered her voice anyway. “He raped me, Harry.” 

Harry looked down at her, disbelief, anger, and sadness warring in his face. “He  _ what? _ ” He asked, rage filling his voice. He pulled his wand, casting his Patronus. “I need two Aurors with me at Hermione Granger’s flat…” he gave the address and the stag bounded off to go deliver it’s message. “I will prosecute him,” he said. “I promise you, ‘Mione.” 

“One more thing, Harry.” She said, hugging herself to calm her shaking. “Lucius Malfoy is there with him.” 

Harry turned around from grabbing his jacket and looked at her. “Wait, what? What’s Lucius Malfoy— ooooh.” It hit him that Lucius was probably the reason why she escaped.

“I wasn’t expecting him. I think he was dropping off some toys for Scorpius.” She told him. “He tortured Ron when he shoved me to the ground.” 

“Good, he did it for me,” Harry said with a nod. “Do you want to come, or do you want to stay here with Ginny?” 

“I think I need to come,” She said, straightening up. She looked him in the eye, saw all the fury and sadness there, and knew something was finally going to be done about Ron. 

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her. He lead her outside of the house where he apparated with her to the outside of her flat. The Aurors were already there. He gave them a nod and the four of them headed up the stairs. 

Harry opened the door to see Ron sitting on the floor, his hands bound and Lucius sitting on the couch enjoying a cup of tea. 

“Oh lovely!” Lucius said, “the proper authorities,” he stood up, setting the teacup down. He crossed to Hermione, wrapping an arm around her in an awkward sort of hug. 

“We’ll need your statement, Mister Malfoy,” Harry told him as his Aurors pulled Ron to his feet. 

“You should arrest him too, Harry. He used an Unforgivable,” Ron spat desperately. 

Harry looked at Ron and then looked over at Lucius who shrugged. “I’m going to have to fine you fifty galleons for improper use of magic.” 

“But of course,” Lucius nodded, solemnly. 

Harry crossed to Ron, and looked up at him and into his eyes. “I am arresting you on charges brought up by Miss Granger. These charges include domestic assault, sexual assault, and rape.” He nodded towards his Aurors to take him away. “Put him in interrogation. I want a word with him when I finish up here.”

Hermione stepped closer to Lucius as the Aurors took Ron away. Her eyes hit the ground, avoiding his gaze.

“Keep your head up, Hermione,” Lucius said, glancing at her. “You’ve done nothing wrong.” 

Harry offered her a weak smile. “You’re safe now, ‘Mione.” He said, and looked to Lucius. “Would you mind taking her back to the Manor tonight? I don’t want her to be alone, and I won’t be able to stay with her.” 

“Of course, that is, if Hermione’s okay with that?” Lucius asked, looking down at her. 

Hermione nodded. “Scorpius is there. I could used the distraction.” She looked between the two men. “Who’s going to tell Draco?” 

“I will,” Harry said. “He has some paperwork he needs to pick up at the Ministry anyway. From the Gala, from what I’ve been told.” 

Lucius eyed Harry, he knew there was more than just some paperwork. Most likely he and Draco would take Ron to a backroom where there were no peeking eyes or listening ears. “I’m sure Scorpius will be so excited to see you, and Cissy will too,” he smiled. 

“Harry?” Hermione asked, frowning slightly. “Could you tell Kingsley I won’t be in tomorrow?” 

Harry nodded, “Of course. I’m sure he’ll give you all the time you need.” 


	12. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make money from this fic.

#  _ January 22, 2009 London, England -- The Leaky Cauldron _

It didn’t take long for Harry to head to the Leaky at all. He was a man on a mission after all. He knew Hermione would need Draco, but Harry wanted to occupy his time first. He felt it was incredibly important. 

He stepped into the Leaky, seeing Draco behind the counter as per usual. “Hey, mate.” He said, coming up to the bar top. “Do you have a minute to have a word?” He asked, his eyes were angry and he was trying very hard to keep his cool. 

Draco met Harry’s eyes and frowned, setting down his towel and untying his apron. He looked over at Seamus, who’d just come up from the cellar. “Seamus, can you take over up here for a moment?” 

“Hiya Harry,” Seamus nodded to Harry and Harry nodded back. “Yeah o’course. Take as long as ya need.” 

Harry nodded towards a quiet part of the pub. “It’s about Hermione,” he said. 

“What happened?” Draco asked, his eyes widening, heading around the bar and moving over to a quiet booth. If Harry was coming to see him at work about Hermione, he knew something had happened. Something bad. 

“How much has Hermione told you about her and Ron’s relationship?” He asked quietly, sitting down. 

“Quite a bit.” Draco murmured. “He was...very abusive.” Draco’s hand curled into a fist under the table. 

Harry nodded. “I’ve just arrested him on charges of sexual assault and battery, attempted assault and battery, and rape,” he said. “He came to her apartment tonight. I fully believe she was incredibly lucky to have your father there.” 

“He was at her flat?” Draco asked, his face flushing with anger, but then he frowned in confusion. “My father was there? What the hell happened?”

Harry nodded. “He was dropping off toys for Scorpius. I want to take you into the Ministry. I need to get your statement for the incident at Christmas.” 

“Why do I need to go to the Ministry for that? Can’t you do that here?” Draco asked, narrowing his eyes. “And where’s Hermione? She doesn’t need to be alone right now.” 

“No, I absolutely need you to go the Ministry for that with me,” he said, meeting his eyes. “Hermione is at the Manor with your parents. Your father took her there. I made sure she wasn’t alone.”

Draco nodded. He knew Harry was getting at something, and he decided he was going to trust him. This  _ was _ Hermione’s best friend after all. “Alright, Harry. Let me just let Seamus know.” 

Harry nodded, standing up and sliding out of the booth. “I’ll be outside,” he told him and headed out the door to wait. 

Draco headed back to the bar, grabbing his coat from the peg beside the door to the cellar. “Seamus, are you alright to close up? Hermione… was attacked.” 

Seamus looked up at him, concern washing over his face. “Ya, I’ll be fine. Go ahead an’ get outta here.” He nodded to the door. 

Draco nodded at him, hurrying after Harry.

Harry nodded to him. “Apparate in at the point. I’ll meet you and escort you in. You won’t need to check in if you’re with me,” He told him, “I’ll see you there,” he said and turned on the spot. 

Draco followed suit, turning on the spot. The familiar sensation of being squeezed through a rubber tube overcame him and suddenly he was standing in the Ministry, looking around the open room for Harry. The atrium wasn’t as crowded as it normally was, mostly because the business day had ended some time before. The last remaining stragglers were still hurrying to and fro, so it didn’t take long to recognize Harry at all.

Harry nodded to him and met up across the atrium. He nodded to the security wizard, and the two of them headed to the lifts, and down to the very back interrogation room. He stopped by the guards. “Give us a bit of time,” he said and they nodded leaving the two men to go inside. 

Harry cast a silencing charm on the room, and he turned and faced Ron. “How could you?” He asked. 

Ron looked up at Harry, his eyes wide when he saw Draco a step behind him. “What’s he doing here?” He demanded, pointing at Draco. 

“I believe Harry asked you a question.” Draco said quietly, leaning against the wall beside the door. 

Harry nodded to Draco, “Why, he’s dating my best friend, his kid plays with mine. As far as I’m concerned, he’s my best mate.  _ That’s  _ what he’s doing here,” he said. 

Draco glanced at Harry. He hadn’t realized that Harry had felt like that, but it was in that moment that he realized that, along with Theo, Harry was, in fact, his best mate. 

“Bullshit.” Ron spat. “ _ I’m _ your best mate, Harry. Since first year at Hogwarts! I was your first friend! Sometimes your only friend.” 

Harry crossed to him, putting his hands on the table and bracing himself up against it. “You were, yeah. But in my opinion, you lost that standing when you raped my other best friend,” he turned back and looked at Draco. “Wouldn’t you say?” He asked. 

“Yeah, seems a fair point to me.” Draco nodded, glaring at Ron. “Why did you do it?” 

“Rape her?” Ron scoffed. “I never raped her. Sure, we got rough in the bedroom every now and again, but I’d never go that far.” 

“No. You did. I thought you were better than that,” Harry hissed. “But I should have known. I should have known you would have done something like this when you left us looking for the Horcruxes. What changed in you?” 

“Nothing changed, Harry. Nothing. I’m the same I’ve always been, and I  _ didn’t rape her _ .” Ron plead with him. 

“She told you no.” Draco called. Both men turned to look at him. “She said no, not once. Not twice.  _ Three times _ . And you continued to undress her and have your way with her anyway. And,” Draco said, pushing off from the wall. “ _ You didn’t even use lube _ .” 

“How do you-?” Ron paled, sitting back in his chair. 

Harry glared down at him. “She told him, obviously. You were so worried about getting yourself off, you couldn’t even listen to her. You couldn’t even respect the girl who’s saved our lives multiple times, who’s been our best friend since we were 12.” 

“Harry.” Ron said, his voice hard. “It’s their word against mine. You’ve got no proof. This will never hold up in court, especially since I’m a war hero.” 

“So is she,” Draco pointed out. “And while there’s no proof of you raping her, there is a shitton of proof of you being violent towards her.” 

“And so am I. Frankly, I say I’ve got a little bit more sway within the courts than you,” Harry told him, standing straight and crossing his arms. “I don’t expect that charge to stick. But the others… oh we’ve got plenty of proof. Plenty of witnesses.” 

“Mum,” Ron said weakly, “She’ll… she’ll do something.” 

“Your mother can’t help you, now, Weasley.” Draco laughed wryly. 

Harry laughed, humorlessly. “Stop looking for a way out. It’s insulting.” He said. “It’s insulting to her, and us.”

“I can’t believe you’re taking a Death Eater’s word over mine, Harry.” Ron looked close to tears He’d lost everything, and it was his own fault.

Harry stared him down. “I’m taking  _ Draco  _ and Hermione’s word. I was there for the Anniversary Gala. Don’t you  _ dare  _ call him that again,” he pointed his finger at him. “Especially because you called her a Mudblood today.” 

“He  _ what _ ?” Draco asked, straightening up. 

“You’ve called her that more times than I can count,” Ron said, venom in his voice. “Why do you care?” 

“Because I  _ love _ her,” Draco growled. “And if you love her, if you’ve  _ ever _ loved her even half as much as I do, you’d have more respect for her than that. She’s so much more than her blood status.” 

“Yeah. She’s a good fuck, and she cooks well. Brought home pretty good money, too.” Ron said, flippantly. “She never did get it in her head, though, that a woman’s place was at home.” 

Draco took a deep breath, looking to Harry for permission for what he was about to do. 

Harry looked furious, his hands clenched into fists. He gave Draco a nod, knowing exactly what he was asking. 

Draco strode around the table, murder in his eyes, and drew his fist back, punching Ron in the face so hard, he fell out of his chair. “A woman’s place is where she feels most comfortable, and it’s not up to any man to tell her otherwise.” 

Ron held his nose, clearly broken for the second time in little more than a month. He looked up at Harry. “I want to press charges. That’s assault!” 

Harry looked down at him, shaking his head. “I don’t know how that happened,” he said with a shrug. “I didn’t see anything.” 

“I believe he fell out of his chair.” Draco said, shaking out his hand. 

“You son of a bitch-” Ron said, getting to his feet. 

Draco knew the man was violent, but he also knew he could take him. “If I were you, I’d stop while you’re behind, Weasley. If it were left solely up to me, you’d be dead and rotting in some bog by now, and no one would ever find you. And I assure you, that’s not an idle threat.” He whispered, viciously. 

Harry looked Ron up and down and licked his lips. “I’ll be sure to tell the guards to transfer you to a holding cell for the evening. You’ll be in custody until your trial, which we will notify you of the date.” He opened the door to the room. He looked back at Ron, his face falling. He looked very much upset. “She trusted you. She loved you. I loved you. Please get some help.” He said, turning and walking out of the room with Draco. 

Draco didn’t look at Ron as he left the room, but he turned to Harry, waiting for him to turn away from the door. “Thank you.” 

Harry glanced over at him as they walked back towards the lifts and the guards resumed their spots. “No problem,” he said. “Get home to her. Make sure she’s okay. Send me an owl, please?” 

Draco looked the man over for a moment, then pulled him into a hug. It was brief, but it was the only outlet for the many mixed emotions that he could think of. “Of course.” he murmured.

Harry hugged him back and smiled at him. “I meant it, what I said in there you know. About being my best mate. We spend more time together now than I have with Ron in the last two years.” 

“And you’re mine,” Draco told him, letting him go. “You and Theo. I’ll send you an owl. I’m sure we’ll be around sometime this weekend.” 

Harry nodded. “Absolutely. Take good care of her tonight.” He said and stepped into a separate elevator to go up to the Auror offices. 

Draco stepped into the lift heading back down to the atrium, hurrying towards the apparition point. He needed to make sure Hermione was okay. He needed desperately to be with her, and, more than that, he needed to thank his father. 

Narcissa knocked on the door frame of Draco’s room, where Hermione sat on the edge of the bed. She had just gotten out of the bath and had changed into a pair of pajamas Narcissa had lent her - they were close to the same size. 

Cissy smiled at the younger girl and came into the room fully. She had a tray of biscuits and tea in her hands, which she deposited on the desk. “How are you feeling?” She asked, quietly, pouring Hermione a mug. 

“A little shaky, but otherwise, I’m fine. Thank you,” She said, taking the mug from Narcissa. “It’s been a long day.” 

Cissy nodded, crawling on the bed behind her. She used her wand to conjure up a brush, and began to gently brush out her wet hair. “I can understand. Quite eventful,” she said, quietly. 

“That feels good,” Hermione said, taking a sip of her tea. “Have you heard anything from Harry and Draco?” 

“I always loved it when someone brushed my hair. Calmed me down, usually.” Narcissa told her. “No, I haven’t. I’m sure they’re alright.” 

“My mum used to brush my hair and braid it when I was younger. I miss her so much sometimes.” Hermione told her. 

Cissy frowned. “You obliviated them right?” She asked quietly, setting the brush down and began to braid her hair. “They’re in Australia?” 

“Yeah. They’re happy. I check on them every so often.” Hermione said. “I’m just thankful they’re alive.” 

“That’s good,” She said with a nod. “You know, my sisters had almost the same texture of hair as yours,” Narcissa told her. “I was blessed with board straight hair. I was always jealous of their curls.” 

“Curls are a nightmare, most of the time.” Hermione chuckled softly. “My hair was something of a defining characteristic of mine during school.” 

“I remember that,” Narcissa laughed. “Draco came home talking about the girl with the bushy hair and that was the brightest witch of her age.” 

“He talked about me?” She asked. “In school?” 

“Absolutely.” Cissy smiled. “Granted, sometimes they weren’t the kindest of words. But, it seems as though past transgressions have gone out the window.”

“It seems so,” Hermione said. “I was surprised, when I first talked to him at the Leaky, that he was being so kind to me. I know the war had an effect on all of us, but that man…” she shook her head. “I think Astoria and Scorpius really changed his perspective on things.” 

Cissy let out a small hum as she tied off the end of Hermione’s braid. “Astoria showed him there was light in the world, I think. She showed him how to love,” she scooted up next to her. “ _ You  _ are showing him love still exists. Even if it comes from the most unexpected of places.” 

Hermione smiled at that. “He taught me how to live again. These past few years with Ron, I was taking care of him and forgetting to take care of myself. We take care of each other, and I think that’s why we’re so good for each other.” 

“That’s the most important thing in a relationship. You need to lift each other up. Lucius maybe a git, but believe it or not, I still love him. We take care of each other,” she let out a sigh. “I would, however, like to formally apologize. I know it’s been over ten years since that  _ incident  _ here. But like you said, war changes people.” 

Hermione rubbed her arm where the word  _ Mudblood _ still glared up at her, a silvery scar. “It took me a long time to get over that. I still have nightmares of it, on occasion. But Draco tried to help us. And I’ve been trying to remember that these days.” 

Narcissa slid off the bed, kissing her temple lightly. “He never was cut out to be a Death Eater,” she smiled. “And honestly, I’m incredibly glad.” She paused. “I know that I could never replace your mother. But seeing you with my son and grandson. How you make them both so happy. I’m proud to consider you my daughter.” 

Hermione smiled, looking down into her mug. “Lucius called me his daughter to Ron, earlier. It actually… means a lot.” Hermione said quietly.

Cissy smiled and put a hand on her cheek. “Get some rest, sweet girl, you deserve it,” she pulled her hand away and turned back towards the door. 

Draco was leaning in the doorway, smiling at his mother and girlfriend. “Damn right, she deserves it,” Draco told his mother lightly. “Thank you for taking care of her, Mum. Harry needed me at the Ministry.” 

Cissy smiled at her son. “No need to thank me. It’s a mother’s duty,” she chuckled and headed out of the bedroom, leaving the two of them alone. 

Draco looked her over for a moment from his vantage point. “Hey,” He said quietly. 

Hermione looked up at him with a weak smile. “Hey,” She said, just as quietly. 

He crossed to her, taking the empty tea mug from her hands and placing it on his nightstand. He crouched down in front of her, taking her hands into his and looking up into her eyes. 

“Are you okay, love?” He asked, worriedly. “And give me the honest answer.” 

She looked down at him, her hands clenching his. “I’ll be… I’ll be okay, I think.” She told him. 

“You’ll  _ be _ okay, meaning you aren’t right now?” Draco asked her, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on the backs of her hands. 

“I’m getting there,” she offered him a weak smile. 

“How can I help, sweetheart?” He asked, bringing one hand up to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand, never breaking eye contact. 

“Cuddle me?” She looked over his face. “I just… I don’t wanna be alone.” 

Draco smiled. “Of course, sweetheart. I won’t leave you alone.” He kicked off his shoes and changed into his sleep clothes quickly, before returning to the bed and pulling her into his arms. “I love you, Hermione.” He whispered. 

She snuggled back against him. “I love you too, Draco.” She whispered back, relaxing into his arms. 

Draco kissed the top of her head. “I’m gonna have to go thank my father, it seems.” He chuckled. “I haven’t had to do that, sincerely, since I was a child.” 

She smiled, “If it wasn’t for him today, I don’t know what would have happened.” She yawned. “I think he deserves a sincere thank you.” She giggled, pulling his arms around her closer. “Speaking of, what did he buy you to make you thank him sincerely?” 

Draco grinned. “Second year. When he got me onto the Quidditch team. That’s the last time I remember sincerely thanking him for anything.” 

She giggled. “I knew you bought your way in.” 

“Shush, you.” He chuckled, kissing her. He relaxed a little with her in his arms, and he could tell she was relaxing, too. He glanced up at the picture of Astoria on his nightstand, along with his wedding band, and he knew she’d approve. He made a mental note to stop by the florist on the way to work the next evening.


	13. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make money from this fic.

#  _ January 23, 2009 Wiltshire, England -- Malfoy Manor _

Draco awoke early the next morning to find Hermione out of bed. He frowned, wondering where she’d gotten to, and rose, himself. He left his room and saw his father standing in the hallway, at the door to Scorpius’s room with a small smile on his face. Lucius glanced up at his son and placed a finger over his lips and waved Draco towards him, quietly. Draco frowned, but crept towards the door and looked through the little crack to see what had his father smiling. 

He heard soft murmuring in the room, and he saw Hermione, with her back to the door, sitting next to Scorpius’s toddler bed, just talking to him. Scorpius was babbling sleepily, and Draco could tell that he was stroking her face and hair, like he always did on the edge of sleep. His heart melted, and he felt his father’s hand on his shoulder. 

“We need to talk, Dad,” he whispered, looking up at the man. Lucius nodded, and they both turned away from the door, heading to his nearby study. Draco closed the door behind them, and sat down, looking his father over. 

“Thank you.” he said quietly. 

“No need to thank me,” Lucius replied, sitting down in one of the rich leather chairs and crossing his leg over his knee. “I was simply trying to be a decent human being.” 

“You called her your daughter.” He said, looking into his eyes. “I overheard her telling Mum.” 

“Well, is she not?” He asked, frowning at him. “You’re clearly very serious about this woman.” 

“I am very serious about her,” Draco told him, “But you never even called Tori that.” 

Lucius sighed, knowing that that would most likely be coming up in the conversation. “Because your mother had a talk with me,” he said. “Because I’ve put your happiness aside for the family name.” 

“By a talk, you mean she yelled at you and threatened to leave you, don’t you?” Draco smirked at his father. She’d told him about that talk, and, while he wasn’t particularly fond of being the potential cause for his parents splitting up, he was happy his mother was on his side. 

“Yes,” Lucius said sheepishly. “For what it’s worth, I can’t imagine living without your mother.” 

“I’m glad you love her so much, Dad,” Draco said, softly. “I… I think I know what that’s like.” 

“I think you know what that’s like twice over,” Lucius told him with a small smile. 

“I lost Astoria,” He told his father, “I don’t want you to lose Mum. It would destroy you.” He said, seriously. “But Hermione. You saw how she is with Scorp. I want to marry her.” 

Lucius grinned at him. “Then marry her. I certainly will not hold you back,” he said. 

“Good to know.” Draco smiled at his father. “So, about Ron Weasley-” 

“Yes,  a Weasley if I ever saw.” He said, frowning. “Frankly, I’m glad I was there.” 

“I am, too. I’m afraid of what could have happened if you weren’t. I’m going to try and convince Hermione to request a restraining order on him. I don’t think the charges will stick, or at least, not for long.” Draco told his father.

“No, I don’t think so either. But I think he’ll be damned. He’ll have to live with the public knowing what he did to her. He’ll be condemned,” Lucius said. 

“Which makes me worry about her even more.” He told his father. “I’ve been...turning over the idea of moving in with her for quite some time, you know.” 

“Have you talked to her about it, Draco?” He asked, sitting forward. 

“A little. She wanted me to move into her flat, but… I think I want something a little bigger.” He told him. “Something that’s ours.” 

“What about a house? A nice little cottage. Give Scorpius a backyard and room to grow?” He asked. 

“I’d love that, and I think Hermione would, too. Honestly, I don’t see the two of us ever living full time here in the manor.” He admitted. 

“I will buy you your house, or help you with it. Under one condition. When myself and your mother die, you take over the house. I don’t want it to go to ruin.” He said. 

“I’ll maintain it, at the very least,” He told his father. “It won’t ruin. It’s Malfoy property, our legacy. I couldn’t let it rot away.” He smiled. 

Lucius nodded, “Good,” He said, standing up. “It’s been with our family for centuries. I’d like to have seen Scorpius grow up here, but it’s time I let you make your own choices.” 

“He’ll still grow up here,” Draco said, standing and stretching. “Some. We’ll be round to see you and Mum as often as you want. And I know,” He made direct eye contact with him, “For a fact that Hermione won’t mind a bit.” 

Lucius smiled and gave his son an awkward side hug. “You best to check on them. I’m sure your mother will have had breakfast prepared by now.” 

Draco nodded, hugging his father back before leaving the room and heading back to Scorpius’s room, opening the door carefully. 

Hermione was sitting with Scorpius, she glanced back at Draco with a small smile, her hand was resting on Scorpius’ back. “And then what happened in your dream?” She asked, quietly. 

“Daddy came and cuddled, and you came and played, and it was fun.” Scorpius giggled, then saw who Hermione was glancing to and lit up. “Daddy!” 

Draco chuckled, sitting down behind Hermione, scooting really close to her and kissing her hair. “Good morning, buddy.” He said, reaching over to ruffle his hair. 

She leaned back against Draco. “He was just telling me about the good dream he had,” she smiled. 

“Is that so?” Draco asked, arching his eyebrows. Scorpius giggled, lighting up. 

“Yeah! Al was playing with me! And then you and Mione came and played!” Scorpius said. 

Draco grinned down at him. “Well, I think Hermione might be able to make that dream come true. You wanna go see Al today, bud?” He asked, looked between Hermione and Scorpius. 

Scorpius squealed with delight. “Yes!” 

Hermione nodded, “I think we can make that happen,” she said. “I’d just need to owl Harry… Draco, do you happen to have an owl I could borrow?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” He told her. “I think Dad’s is available. Let’s eat, first though. Grandma Cissy has breakfast ready, Scorp. Wanna go see her?” 

“Yeah!” He said, hopping up and standing on the little bed reaching out to his dad. Draco chuckled and stood, picking Scorpius up, then turning around and holding out a hand to Hermione to help her up. 

Hermione took his hand, and let him bull her up. “Ooh, breakfast,” she said with a small grin and kissed Draco’s cheek. “What are we eating?”

“Not sure. Dad didn’t say.”he told her, a sly grin on his face. 

She eyed him, knowing something was up. “Well. Lead the way you two.” 

“So, are you gonna be alright at Harry’s tonight? I’m gonna have to go into work, but once this little monster is asleep, you’re more than welcome to come to the pub.” Draco said, lightly, tickling Scorpius’s belly. 

“Oh yeah, I’ll be fine. It’s Harry and Gin. I’m sure Harry will be working late, he almost always is.” She told him as they made their way down the stairs. “You don’t need to worry.” 

“I’m still gonna worry,” He said, his free hand reaching out to rub her back gently. “It’s been a minute since you’ve seen Seamus though, and I think I worried him pretty bad last night.” 

“Alright, alright. I get the hint,” she laughed. “I’ll come by the pub tonight once the boys are asleep.” 

“You won’t regret it,” He grinned at her, kissing her temple as they entered the dining room. 

#  _ That Night, London, England -- The Leaky Cauldron _

Draco was on edge the whole night, as though waiting for Harry to burst in to tell him that Hermione had been attacked again. He knew it wasn’t possible, that Ron would be held at the Ministry until his trial, but he couldn’t help the thought of it. He kept looking up anxiously at the door, every time he heard the bell ding. 

“Alright, mate, what’s going on?” Seamus asked, setting down a box next to Draco and starting to stock the back shelves. “You’re more anxious than a hippogriff in a china shop.” 

“Hermione’s supposed to be dropping by in a bit,” He sighed, leaning back against the bar. 

“And you're nervous about that because…?” Seamus asked, arching a brow at him. 

“I’m asking her to move in with me, Seamus.” He let a breath out. 

“Ah,” Seamus smiled, nodded. “When I asked Dean to move in with me, it was much the same. I was nervous as hell, but it was worth it, in the end.” 

The bell over the door rang and Draco looked up, his heart racing when he saw Hermione smiling and heading over to the bar. He smiled back and sprang into action, preparing her favorite drink. She sat down at the bar and Draco slid her her drink, leaning on the counter. 

“Butterbeer with a hint of nutmeg.” He told her with a grin. 

“You’re the cutest, are you aware?” She asked, taking a sip of her drink. 

“Don’t feed his ego, Hermione.” Seamus called, grinning at her. 

“Shove it, Seamus,” Draco chuckled, throwing a towel at him. 

“Hey, play nice, now.” Hannah said, turning the corner from the steps and seeing her employees giggling had made her smile. 

“Hey, Hannah,” Hermione said, cheerily. “How are you and the baby doing?” 

“Neville’s with her, right now. I needed a break, and I needed to tell the boys the news.” She said, turning towards Seamus and Draco. 

“The news?” Draco asked, frowning. 

“Neville and I have decided to sell The Leaky.” She told them. “We don’t have a buyer yet, and there’s still a lot of details that need to be taken care of, but we just wanted you two to know that there’s no real guarantee that the new owners will keep you on or fire you. It’s all very up in the air at this point.” 

Draco nodded, looking over at Seamus. “Let us know when you know more, Hannah.” He told her. “I don’t think the place will be the same without you, but I’d like to stay here if we’re able to.” 

“Aye, let us know.” Seamus seconded, looking worried. She nodded to the boys, giving them a small smile. 

“Of course.” She said, before disappearing back upstairs. 

“Well, that’s a little depressing.” Seamus said, letting out a huff of air. “I’m gonna go for a smoke, Draco.” 

“Go for it,” Draco said, his mood flipped from excited and nervous to just plain scared. His father had offered to help him buy a house, but how was he supposed to support Scorpius without a job? His brows furrowed together, and Hermione reached across the bar and put her hand over his. 

“Hey,” she said, getting him to look up at her. “It’ll be okay. I promise. If things don’t work out, I’ll help you get another job. Maybe something at the Ministry. It’ll all be fine.” 

“Hermione, have I mentioned how much I fucking love you?” he asked, his heart swelling. He didn’t know how she knew what he needed to hear, but she somehow sensed his fears and did what she could to stop them. 

“Just kinda puts a damper on the reason I wanted you to come tonight.” He told her. 

“Thought you told me it was because you scared Seamus and he missed me?” She smirked. 

“You and I both know that was just me trying to get you here.” He chuckled. He looked into her eyes. “Hermione, would you want to move in with me?”

“I told you you’re more than welcome to move into my flat, Draco.” She told him, frowning at him. 

“No, sweetheart. I mean I want to buy a house with you.” He told her. Her eyes widened. 

“Oh.  _ Oh. _ ” she said, sitting up on the bar stool just a little straighter. “Have you talked to your parents about it?” 

“Of course I have.” He told her. “Talked to Dad about it this morning. He’s supportive, said he’ll even help us buy it. Of course, he has the stipulation that, once he and Mum pass, that we take care of the Manor, but I always knew that.” 

“Draco, I…” Hermione looked into his eyes. “I’d love to.” 

He felt his heart soar and a cheesy grin spread across his face. “I guess we’ve got some planning to do, then?” 

“Looks like it.” Hermione smiled back, a light in her eyes Draco hadn’t seen before. He was curious about it, but he didn’t say anything. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Change was on the horizon, and he wasn’t sure exactly what it would bring. He knew, though, that as long as he had Hermione, he’d be okay. 

“I loved the flowers, by the way.” She told him. “Red roses. A symbol of love.” 

Draco grinned. “I love you. Just wanted to show you, so you don’t get tired of hearing it.” 

“I love you, too.” She told him, blushing. She reached across the bar and held his hand. He squeezed her hand gently. He was glad she came. 


	14. Purchase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't make money from this.

#  _ February 5, 2009 London, England -- Hermione’s Flat _

Hermione was sat at her kitchen table, surrounded by papers and notebooks, a pen in her hand, and a calculator close by. She was running figures, comparing prices, and, most importantly, double and triple checking the funds in her bank account. 

Draco was at work, and for that, she was thankful. She was anxious about doing this behind his back, but she wanted it to be a surprise. He’d told her that his father was willing to help them buy their house, and she’d accounted for that. Running the numbers, though, was just making her more worried. She ran a hand through her hair, staring down at the page in front of her, when a knock sounded at the door. 

She took a deep breath, preparing herself to get up and open the door, when she heard a key slide into the lock, and Harry’s voice rang out. 

“Hey, ‘Mione, hope you’re hungry!” He called, closing and locking the door behind him. 

“I’m in here, Harry.” she called, relaxing when she saw him enter her little kitchen. 

Harry grinned as he dropped the bags on the counter. He looked over her table, frowning. “What’s all this?” He asked. 

“I’ve been running some numbers. Draco wants to buy a house together, but he’s at risk of losing his job if Hannah and Neville sell the pub. So, I was doing some digging to see if I could come up with a solution to that.” She told him, looking at the bags on the counter. “You brought me dinner?” 

“Wait, Hannah and Neville are selling the pub?” He asked. “And of course I did. Haven’t heard from you. Figured you probably haven’t eaten either. That and my children are driving me up a wall.” 

“Ah, the joys of parenthood.” Hermione smiled at him. “Yeah, Hannah told Draco and Seamus last week when I was visiting Draco. He’s really worried about it, but I got an idea. It’s crazy, but it might work.” 

“You’re going to buy the pub.” He said with a grin and handed her a plate of food he had just made up. 

“I’m going to  _ try _ to buy the pub.” She corrected. “I don’t know if I have the funds, or, even if Draco has interest in running it. I’d be able to help a little, but it’d be mostly up to him.” 

“He loves that place, if I’m honest. How much are they asking for it?” He asked. “Surely your stipend will cover it? It did for the Longbottom’s.” 

“It took most of Neville’s and nearly all of Hannah’s stipend to get the place when they bought it, and they’ve increased the property value since then. They’ve put some work into it. Then we’d have to figure in the first month’s stock, utilities, and make sure all the licensing to sell alcohol is still valid. It’s gonna be a pretty penny, and I’m not sure I’ll be able to swing it by myself. Draco barely makes enough to support Scorpius and himself.” She sighed, running through the numbers again quickly. 

“What about Lucius?” He asked, crossing his arms on the table and looking her over. 

She frowned. “He’s supposed to be helping us buy our house. I don’t want to impose further. Besides, he hates that Draco works at that bar. Says it’s unbecoming of a Malfoy.” 

“Well, I mean it is  _ technically  _ your house. And did you say he doesn’t like Draco working at the bar? Well, I’m sure he’d be damn proud of his son for running his own business.” Harry shrugged. 

“You might have a point.” Hermione said, perking up a little. “I’m going to get a business plan together and go talk to Lucius about this tomorrow. I’ve gotta act fast, before they sell to another buyer.” Hermione said, excitedly. 

“Why don’t you mention you’re interested?” He asked. “They may hold off on selling it to anyone else.” 

“I talked to Hannah the other day, that’s what gave me the idea actually. She told me they’d give me a week or two to see if I can do it.” Hermione said, looking up at the calendar on the fridge. “I think I’ll know for sure by Monday. At least, I hope so.” She murmured, then shook her head as though clearing it, looking down at the plate of food Harry had handed her. “Thank you for thinking about me, Harry. I hadn’t even  _ thought _ of eating.” 

“See. It’ll all work out.” He nodded, leaning back in his chair. “And of course I thought about you. You’re my best friend, the Aunt to my children. I figured, since I hadn’t heard from you, you probably forgot to eat.” 

She grinned sheepishly. “You know me too well.” 

#  _ February 6, 2009 Wiltshire, England -- Malfoy Manor _

Hermione stood outside Lucius’s office, nervously, clutching a folder with all her outlines and business plans tucked neatly inside. She’d talked, briefly, to Narcissa, but Scorpius had been particularly needy this afternoon and she hadn’t been much help. She was anxious about the whole business, but she took a deep breath, deciding it was now or never. She knocked on the door, determined. 

“Come in!” He called, setting down his quill. There were numerous ledgers and papers stacked around him, and he looked a little flustered. 

Hermione opened the door, coming into his office slowly before closing the door behind her. “Hello, Mr. Malfoy.” She said, uneasily. 

He looked up at her with a smile. “Hello, Hermione. And what brings you here, today?” He asked. “I didn’t realize you were coming to visit. I would have prepared a little better.” 

“It was rather sudden,” she said, smiling at him. Some of her anxiety melted away as she took a seat in front of him. “I wanted to talk to you about a surprise I’m planning for Draco.” 

“Oh?” He asked. “And what might that be, Miss Granger?” 

“The Longbottoms are selling the Leaky Cauldron, which means he’s at risk of losing his job. I know how much he loves that place, and how much it means to him to have a stable income to support Scorpius. So I expressed to Hannah that I’d be interested in purchasing the pub. The only problem is, I’ve barely got enough money in my vault to cover the cost of the building and the first month’s utilities, let alone inventory and other startup costs. I haven’t told Draco yet, because I don’t want to get his hopes up if I can’t make this work, but I think he’d do an excellent job running a business like this.” She told him, feeling more confident with each word. 

Lucius met her eyes and stared her down. He raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure Draco’s told you I’m not very fond of his job at that pub in the first place. It’s not fit for a Malfoy.” He said, lacing his fingers together on the top of his desk. “As far as I’m concerned, losing his job is just the push he needs to move on to better things.” 

“Better things like running a successful business?” Hermione asked. “He basically runs that place, Mr. Malfoy. He knows it like the back of his hand. It wouldn’t be the same without him. He’d have a pre-existing consumer base, and he knows how to keep his customers happy. Not to mention,” She said with a weak smile, “It’d really help him to clear the family name. That means a lot to him, you know.” 

Lucius studied her for a moment before speaking. “Why do you care so much about my family name, Ms. Granger? I thought you didn’t put much stock in such things.” 

Hermione was quiet for the space of a few heartbeats. She hadn’t thought about that; why  _ did _ she care? 

“Because you and Draco put a lot of stock into it.” She told him, finally. “And that’s important to me, especially if Draco and I…” 

“Get married?” Lucius asked. “Yes, I’m not particularly pleased with the idea of having a muggleborn as a daughter-in-law, but Draco’s right. You  _ are _ more than your blood status. And your consideration for my son and his future is a testament to that.” he said. 

Hermione nodded. “I’ve put quite a bit of thought into this,” She told him, placing the folder in her hands on his desk. 

Lucius picked up the folder, flipping through it and skimming over the papers inside. He was quiet for a moment, reading over a couple pages more in-depth. He sat the folder down, looking up at her. 

“Ms. Granger, this is impressive. I’ve had professional business managers turn up with far less than this. I do feel that Draco would do excellently in running the pub, but if I am going to help the two of you in this, I have one stipulation.” 

“What would that be?” Hermione asked, frowning. 

“I want you help him when it comes to business matters. You’ve got a head for money like I’ve never seen. Draco knows his way around money, knows when to go for the cheap and when to spare no expense, but I don’t want him to be in this alone.” Lucius smiled. “The two of you would make a great team.” 

Hermione grinned. “I can do that. I suppose I’d better talk to him.” 

“Yes, you’d better.” Lucius said, closing the folder and handing it back to her. “Come see me when you talk him into it.” 

Hermione stood, nodding. “I will. Thank you, sir.” 

#  _ February 7, 2009 London, England -- The Leaky Cauldron _

Hermione had just gotten out of a meeting with the Longbottoms regarding her interest in purchasing the pub, and the reliance she had on Draco’s willingness to run the place. Draco was, of course, working in the pub below, and they’d suggested talking to him then and there. She was nervous that he’d decline, but she knew he had every reason to want to do this. 

She headed downstairs and sat at the bar, nodding to Seamus and waiting for Draco to finish up a patron’s order. She rested her elbows on the counter and placed her head in her hands, sighing. 

Draco frowned at her, heading over to her. “What’s wrong, love?” 

“I’ve just been visiting with Hannah and Neville. Looks like they’ve found a buyer for the pub.” She sighed. 

His face fell. “Any word on our jobs?” Draco asked softly, looking over at Seamus. 

“Well, it depends.” Hermione said. “Draco, how much do you like it here?” 

He frowned, then looked over the pub. “It’s become like a second home.” Draco told her. “I’d do anything to stay here.” 

“Anything?” Hermione asked, a slow grin spreading on her face. Draco’s frown deepened. 

“What are you playing at, Hermione?” He asked, crossing his arms. 

“How would you like to run the bar, Draco?” She asked. 

“I already run the bar. I’m the general manager, love.” Draco rolled his eyes. 

“You’re not understanding me,” Hermione sighed, exasperated. “The buyer that Hannah found? That was me, Draco.” 

He stared at her for a moment, blinking a couple times. “You-  _ what _ ?” 

“If you’re willing to help me run the place, I have the finances to take over the bar and handle the first month or so of rent and expenses.” She told him. 

“How?” He asked, skeptically. “You don’t have that kind of money.” 

“I  _ almost _ have enough. I actually went to you father and he looked over my business plan. He agreed to help us under the condition that I help you run the place.” She said. 

“You went to my father?” He asked, his eyes widening. “And he said  _ yes? _ ” 

“I made a rather convincing argument.” she smiled.

“Hermione, if you got my father to agree to something like this without using an Imperius curse, you’re truly a force to be reckoned with.” He grinned at her. “I never expected this. I’d have never even dreamed that owning this place was a possibility.” 

“You were stressing out about income to support Scorpius. I saw a way to eliminate that stress. I took the opportunity and ran with it.” She told him. “So is that a yes?” 

“That’s a hell yes. But only if I get to keep the best damn barkeep I’ve ever trained.” Draco said, looking over at Seamus and raising his voice a bit. 

“I’m the only damn barkeep you’ve ever trained,” Seamus called. “What’s all this, then?” 

“You’re not losing your job, after all.” Draco grinned. “Hermione and I are buying the pub.” 

“That’s the best news I’ve gotten all week!” Seamus said. “Congratulations, you two.” He beamed over at them. 

“Suppose we’ll have to talk to your father tomorrow, then make all the arrangements and things Monday.” She said. 

“I love you, Hermione.” Draco said suddenly, looking into her eyes. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“I love you, too.” She murmured. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

He leaned over the bar and kissed her gently. “See you tomorrow.” 

With that, she hopped off the stool, heading home for an early bedtime. She had a big day coming up. 

  
  



	15. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make money from this fic.

#  _ April 3, 2009 London, England -- Draco and Hermione’s Flat _

It had been nearly a month since Hermione had purchased the bar, and the couple had stayed busy in that time. They’d moved into the flat above the bar, which was really more spacious than they’d realized, and, thanks to Neville and Hannah, even had a room for Scorpius. 

The couple had decided that they weren’t going to stay in the flat long, just long enough to get the pub off the ground and save up for a small cottage in the countryside. They’d rent out the flat after that for a bit of extra income. 

Tonight was the first time since buying the place that they were able to get away from their adulting and they were meeting Harry and Ginny for dinner at a restaurant in Muggle London. Narcissa was due to arrive to watch Scorpius any moment, and Molly Weasley was keeping the boys for Harry and Ginny so that they could have a well-deserved night out.

Hermione was just finishing up getting dressed and applying a little makeup, when she heard the familiar sound of little feet. She smiled, looking up at Scorpius standing in the doorway to their bedroom in his pajamas and holding his favorite stuffed animal. 

“Hey, Scorp.” She smiled, setting down the lipstick in her hand. “You all ready for bed?” 

He nodded and Draco appeared behind him, leaning on the doorway. 

Draco watched the two of them for a moment, a smile creeping up on his features. He scooped down and picked the little boy up, and the boy broke out in giggles. “I think we were just saying goodnight, weren’t we Scorpius?” 

She crossed to them and brushed some hair off of Scorpius’s face. “Do I get a goodnight hug?” She asked with a smile. 

“Night-night, ‘Mione!” Scorpius said, reaching out to her. She took him from Draco, and he wrapped his arms around her neck. She hugged him back, kissing the top of his head, then sat him down. 

“Granma Cissy will read you your story tonight buddy.” She told him, and his eyes lit up.

“Grammy!” He squealed, turning to his father. “Grammy?” 

Draco nodded to him. “Yep! She’ll be here any minute. And you promise to be a good boy for her?” He asked. 

He nodded, reaching up and taking his father’s hand. “Bedtime, daddy?” He asked, pulling him towards his room. 

“Yeah, buddy let’s go.” He let Scorpius lead him towards his bedroom. He helped the boy into his big boy bed. Hermione followed along behind them, smiling.

He tucked him in as Narcissa appeared in the doorway beside Hermione. “Are we ready for a story!” She asked with a smile. 

“Grammy!” Scorpius greeted her. “Story, Grammy!” 

Hermione reached out and touched Narcissa’s arm. “Thank you for watching him. We shouldn’t be too late.” 

Narcissa turned and smiled. “No problem at all, darling.” She told her. “You two have your fun. Take your time. You deserve it.” 

Hermione glanced over at Draco and Scorpius and grinned. “Be good, Scorp. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Scorpius nodded, rubbing his eyes, and Hermione headed back to the bathroom in her bedroom to finish up getting ready while Draco and Narcissa got him settled. 

Draco followed in soon after, he appeared behind her and put his hands on her waist. He kissed her neck. “Almost ready, sweetheart?” He asked. 

Hermione smiled, finishing up her mascara and nodding. “All done.” 

“And as gorgeous as ever.” He told her and grinned down at her. 

She blushed. “We’ll be late. Come on, you.” 

“So, where are we meeting them?” He asked, putting a hand on her lower back and leading her out of the bathroom. 

“At the restaurant.” She told him. “It’s a little place Harry and I used to go to all the time…” She sighed.

“Yeah, but what’s it called?” He asked as they left the flat.  

“Guste Remo. It’s a little italian place. Their Gamberoni Piccanti is  _ amazing _ .” She told him. 

“Well, I’ll have to steal some of yours, won’t I?” He asked, and locked the door behind him. “Lead the way.”

The couple apparated  to a little alley in Muggle London, then walked a few blocks until they caught sight of Ginny and Harry waiting for them outside of the restaurant. 

“About time, you two.” Harry grinned, reaching toward Hermione and pulling her into a hug. “Get here alright?” 

Draco nodded, hugging Ginny. “Of course. Hermione’s hyped up the restaurant proper,” he said, and held out his hand for Harry to shake. 

Ginny kissed Hermione’s cheek and hugged her. “Let’s go inside and get a table.” She said, grabbing Hermione’s hand to pull her inside. 

“We used to come here all the time before the boys were born.” Harry told Draco as they followed after the girls. “I think it’s one of her favorite places.” 

Draco grinned over to Harry. “Those kids, you know. Haven’t been able to go to my favorite restaurant since Scorp was born.” 

“You haven’t had anyone to go with until recently.” Harry grinned, nodding to the girls in front of them, who had chosen a seat and were looking over the wine menu.

“This is true. Couldn’t ask for better friends or a girlfriend, honestly.” Draco nodded and headed towards the table. He sat down next to Hermione, looking over her shoulder. 

“We should probably order the bottle. Gin and I drink enough wine by ourselves that we’ll probably need it.” Hermione said, one of her hands finding Draco’s under the table. 

“You two drink as much wine as you want, I’m having water.” Harry grinned. 

Draco squeezed her hand. “I wouldn’t mind a glass or two.” He eyed Harry with a smirk. “Just water huh? We expecting?” 

Ginny looked between Draco and Harry and let out a laugh. “Oh, that was good.”

“No, but you’ve never seen Ginny wine drunk, have you?” Harry chuckled. “We very well could be expecting by the end of the night.” 

Ginny’s eyes went wide and she smacked Harry across the chest, while Draco laughed. “How are the boys by the way?” He asked, realizing he hadn’t seen Albus or James in a while. 

Ginny smiled. “They’re really good. Al’s quieter than James. He’s really taken to Teddy.” 

“How’s Teddy been? I haven’t seen him in a bit.” Hermione said. “He’s off to Hogwarts this year, isn’t he?”

“He sure is. Andromeda’s been sending him over more and more to help with the boys during the day.” Harry explained. “He’s not been around since the Ron incident though.” 

Hermione’s face dropped. She nodded, looking down. “Have you- heard anything about that?” She asked quietly. 

Ginny shook her head. “No. None of the family’s really speaking to him,” she frowned and then ordered the wine from the waitress. 

Draco put a hand on Hermione’s back and began to rub it gently. “Don’t worry about him. We filed a protective order, remember?” 

“I know, but Molly, and the other boys…” She said nervously. 

“Are all really proud of you.” Ginny said, looking her over. “I told Mum everything. You know how she is. She’s  _ embarrassed _ for him. And George, Bill, and Percy are  _ furious _ . I haven’t talked to Charlie, but I’m sure he’ll write soon.” 

“So they’re not mad at me?” She asked quietly. 

“They’re mad  _ for _ you.” Harry told her. “Molly said you’re welcome at the Burrow whenever you’d like, just to let her know.” 

Hermione nodded. She hadn’t expected Ron’s family to be very happy with the situation, but she supposed that most everything had been out of her control. 

Draco put his arm around her and pulled her to him lightly. “I bet it’ll work out fine.” He told her. 

Ginny nodded. “Besides, Bill and George really want to see you.” 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen them.” Hermione sighed. 

“George was telling me the other day how much he misses you,” Ginny told her, reaching forward and tearing off a piece of bread and popping it in her mouth. 

“I’ll have to go see him soon. I just don’t want to make anything awkward, now that I’m with Draco.” She said. 

“And I’m not sure how they feel about me, either.” Draco grumbled.

Harry shook his head and waved his hand. “You’re my best mate aren’t you?” He asked Draco. 

“And you’re my best friend, right?” Ginny asked Hermione. 

“Of course.” Hermione said, looking over at Draco. “Maybe we should just go see them?” She suggested. 

Draco shrugged “Up to you, sweetheart. They clearly mean a lot to you.” 

Harry looked between the two of them. “Look. Draco Fucking Malfoy is my best mate, and you’re dating him, Hermione. If that doesn’t solidify the fact that he’s a good person, and he’s definitely changed, then I don’t know what does.” 

“I didn’t know your middle name was ‘Fucking’.” Hermione grinned, relaxing at Harry’s assertion. 

“Didn’t you?”Draco asked, waggling his eyebrows at her. She giggled, but shook her head, rolling her eyes. “We’ll have to go see them, then.” he said finally, taking a sip of his wine. 

Hermione nodded absently, but the waitress came at that moment and the four of them got lost in ordering and generally just enjoying their night off. For once, Hermione was able to enjoy herself in public and not worry. She was with friends, and Draco. She was safe, and happy. 

#  _ April 11, 2009 London, England -- The Leaky Cauldron _

Draco was leaning on the bar, taking a short break before he got back to work. He had been helping Seamus out lately, since the Grand Re-Opening had been such a success and business was booming. He and Hermione were even considering hiring a new bartender to help out, and promoting Seamus. 

They didn’t want to change too much right away, though, and Draco loved his job. He was content to work with Seamus for as long as he needed to. He met some great people, and his regulars, once wary of him, had grown to like, and even respect him. His job had done more for his reputation in the magical community than almost anything else. And, as it was in most pubs, word about Draco and Hermione’s relationship had travelled fast. His regulars had known nearly from the first date that they were an item, and many often asked how she was. 

The bell over the door chimed brightly and Draco looked up. He hadn’t been expecting to see anyone in particular, but he certainly hadn’t expected to see two red headed men walk through the door, headed straight for the bar. He didn’t have time to be worried, didn’t have time to panic. He just straightened up and smiled. 

“Evening,” He nodded to the men as they approached. “What can I get for you?” 

Bill looked at George and the two of them sat at the bar top. 

“Your time,” Bill told him flatly. 

Draco blinked, but nodded. “Well, I’ve got plenty of it right now. It’s a tad slow tonight.” 

Both Bill and George looked incredibly serious. They were staring Draco down. “Why don’t you take a seat?” George suggested. 

“I’m fine,” Draco shook his head, his back stiff. He was nervous, now. “I  _ am _ still working.” He tried to smile a bit, but was unsure if he pulled it off. 

Bill and George exchanged glances. “If you’re still working then, I’ll take a beer. Just whatever you recommend that’s on tap.” Bill said. 

George nodded. “Same.” 

Draco nodded. He could do that. He grabbed two glasses, picking his most popular beer for the two men. He slid them their beers and leaned on the counter again. “Let me know how you like it, most people are pretty fond of it.”

The brothers took drinks of their beers and nodded. “Pretty good.” George said. 

“So,” Bill said, fixing his eyes on Draco. “The reason why we’re here is Hermione.” 

“Is she alright?” Draco asked, frowning, and suddenly standing up straight.

“Oh, we haven’t seen her in a minute.” George told him. “So, were  _ assuming _ she’s fine.” 

“Then why are you here about her?” Draco asked, narrowing his eyes. 

“To talk to you about her, and you, and our brother.” Bill said, taking another drink of his beer. 

“Okay.” Draco said, impatiently. He was sick of their scare tactics. “So talk.” 

George couldn’t help it anymore. He broke out in a grin. “We’re really glad you’re with her,” he said. 

Bill nodded. “You saved her.” 

“So you thank me by trying to scare the shit out of me?” Draco asked, though George’s grin was infectious and he could help grinning back. “I love her. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me, other than Scorpius, and she’s really,  _ really  _ good for me.” 

George grinned. “Of course. It’s pay back for school.” 

Bill nodded. “We know. She loves you too. Both you and Scorpius are good for her too.” 

“I  _ was _ a bit of a prat in school, wasn’t I?” Draco grinned. “So where does your brother fit into this?” 

“A  _ bit?  _ Don’t you think that’s a bit of an understatement, mate?” George asked, his face falling with the mention of Ron. “We’re glad you helped her out of that situation.” 

Bill nodded in agreement. “Our brother is the  _ biggest  _ jackass. He’s been kicked out of the family for it.” 

“Ginny said no one was speaking to him, but kicked out of the family?” Draco asked, his eyes widening. “I’m really surprised.” 

“Well, to be fair. Not talking and kicked out are pretty much the same thing.” Bill shrugged. 

“Mum was furious. She said she couldn’t even fathom one of her sons acting like that. Especially to someone he supposedly loved. She wanted us to apologize on behalf of her to Hermione,” George said. 

“You know,” Draco said. “She took Scorpius over to Harry’s tonight for dinner. She should be back any time. I’m sure she’d love to see you two.” 

Bill grinned. “We’ve heard about that too. How good of a father you are. About Scorpius and Al’s friendship.” 

“Have Ginny and Harry been bragging on me?” He asked, with a grin. “Never thought I’d say those words.” 

“Never thought I’d hear them, honestly.” George said. “Or the fact that Harry would say, and I quote, ‘he’s taken the place of Ron as my best mate.” 

“I was so nervous about that.” Draco admitted. “I never thought he and I would be as close as we are. I think Scorp and Al have a lot to do with it.” 

“Being a dad does weird things.” Bill nodded. 

“Yeah. So much poop, too.” George agreed. 

“ _ So _ much poop.” Draco groaned. “I’m glad Scorpius is finally potty trained. Took long enough.” 

Bill laughed and looked over his shoulder as the doorbell tingled happily and Scorpius and Hermione came in. 

George waved at her. “Hey there, ‘Mione.” 

Hermione frowned, at the three men, but brought Scorpius over to the bar. Draco grinned at the two of them. 

“You all have a good time?” Draco asked, ruffling his son’s hair. 

“Of course. Scorp’s sleepy. He and Al played pretty hard, didn’t you, bud?” 

The little boy nodded, resting his head on Hermione’s shoulder. 

George looked between the three of them and exchanged a glance and a smile with Bill. “Well aren’t you going to introduce us?” Bill asked. 

Hermione smiled. “This is Bill and George Weasley, Scorpius. They’re Ginny’s brothers. Can you say hi?” 

“Hi.” Scorpius said, brightening up a bit when she mentioned Ginny. “Ginny brothers?” 

“Yep!” Bill said with a nod. “You can call me Uncle Bill.” 

“And I’m Uncle George.” George pointed to himself. 

Scorpius looked to Hermione with sleepy eyes, then looked back at the brothers. “Unca George?” He reached out, wanting to be held. 

Draco chuckled. “He must like you. Usually he’s pretty shy.” 

“I’m slain.” Bill said, putting his hand on his chest and shaking his head. 

George reached out and pulled Scorpius into his arms. “There we are. How about you come visit me at my joke shop tomorrow?” 

“George, I haven’t been to the shop in  _ ages _ .” Hermione said, glancing at Draco.

George grinned. “Then come on down. All of you. We’ve got some new products in. I personally think you’ll love them.” 

“We’ll be there.” Draco told him.

  
  
  
  
  



	16. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make money from this fic.

#  _ May 4th, 2009 Hatley, England -- Draco and Hermione’s House _

Hermione set the last box down in the living room, rubbing her back gently. Scorpius waved at her from his playpen and she smiled and waved back at him, looking up when Draco came out of the kitchen. 

“That the last of it?” He asked, kissing her forehead. She nodded. 

“We’re not moving again for at least five years.” she told him with a groan. “I’m tired of packing and unpacking.” 

They’d just bought their new home with the help of Draco’s father, and Hermione was in love with it. It was a lovely eighteenth century cottage set on a half acre of land with a beautiful garden out back. There was a bright sunroom with built in shelving on one wall and Hermione and Draco already had plans to use one of the four bedrooms as a combination office/library. 

Hermione looked up at Draco and kissed him. She knew she was a mess, but she didn’t really care. This was  _ their _ home. She couldn’t have been happier in that moment. 

“Hey, ‘Mione?” Draco asked, frowning and looking around.

“Yeah?” she said, stretching her back a little and looking up at him. 

“Have you seen my wand?” He asked. “I thought I sat it down somewhere, but I can’t find it.” He told her. 

“It’s in your back pocket.” She told him, sitting down on their couch and pulling the a box toward her. She didn’t even have to look up at him, she knew it was there. 

He reached back and pulled it out, grinning at her. “You know, I’m not sure what I’d do without you.” He told her. 

“You’d be fine without me.” She grinned up at him. “Probably not as organized, but you’d be fine. But I’m glad you appreciate me.” 

The doorbell rang then, and Hermione looked up, confused. They weren’t expecting anyone until later, when Harry and Ginny were supposed to come help unpack. 

“Sweetheart, could you get that?” Draco asked, wandering back into the kitchen. 

“Yeah, of course.” Hermione said, standing back up.  She made her way to the front door, stepping over and around various boxes and totes. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand as she opened the door. “Oh, hello?” She asked, her voice laced with confusion. 

“Delivery for a Mrs. Malfoy?” The man at the door said, holding out a bouquet of orange flowers.

“Oh right, um… yeah. I’ll take them.” She said, holding out her hands for them. She signed the clipboard and handed it back. Closing the door with her foot she made her way to the kitchen. “Hey, Draco?” She called. “Someone sent your mum flowers here to the house. What should I do with them?” 

“What makes you think they’re for Mum?” He asked, trying to hide a grin.   
“Because the delivery man said ‘Mrs. Malfoy.’” She said, rounding the corner and looking up at him in confusion.   
“Is there a card?” He asked, moving over to her and putting a hand on her waist, looking for a card with her.   
“Yeah, here it is.” She said, pulling the card off of the plastic holder. She read it quickly and felt tears spring to her eyes.   
“Well, what does it say, love?” He murmured, kissing her temple.   
“It says, ‘Hermione, you taught me how to love again. The best thank you gift I can think of is my last name. Will you marry me?’” She looked up at him, setting the vase of orange roses down. “Draco, you want to marry me?” She whispered.   
“I’ve wanted to marry you for a long time, love.” He murmured, pulling a little white box out of his pocket. “Been carrying this around for a month waiting for the right time.”   
“You could have just asked, you know.” She chuckled, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. 

“I could have, but then I wouldn’t get to tell you about these flowers.” He told her. He pulled out the ring- just a simple yet beautiful solitaire diamond on a rose gold band- and placed it on her finger. 

“Just before Astoria passed, we were talking about the future. She knew she wasn’t going to be able to take care of Scorp. She knew her curse would take her. She told me, then, that she wanted me to move on. She told me that when I found someone that made me happy again, someone that was special-” He wrapped his arms around her. “To buy her orange roses, as a thank you from her.”   
Hermione turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. “That means so much to me,” She murmured into his neck. “I’ve always been afraid that I wouldn’t live up to Astoria, that I’d always be second best. But I’ve never felt more loved, Draco. From you and Scorpius.”   
“I asked Scorp how he’d feel about you sticking around before I asked you,” He told her, grinning.   
“Oh, did you?” She asked, her eyebrows shooting up. “You let the toddler decide if I should stick around or not?” She giggled.   
“I did.” He grinned widely. “And do you know what his response was?” he asked, leading her back into the living room where Scorpius was playing in his playpen. 

“Hey, buddy,” Draco said, picking him up. “What do you think about Hermione living with us?”

“Yes!” Scorpius squealed.   
“And do you want her to leave?” He asked. Scorpius’s eyes got big and he shook his head.   
“No, no, no!” He said, reaching out to Hermione as if she may leave right then.   
Hermione chuckled, pulling the little boy into her arms and hugging him tightly. “I’m not going anywhere, Scorp.” She giggled. “I’m staying right here with you and your Daddy. How’s that sound?”   
“My ‘Mione.” He said, hugging her neck tightly. Draco smiled at the two, placing a hand on Hermione’s back gently. 

“You know, you never answered me.” He chuckled. “Will you marry me?”   
Hermione looked down at Scorpius, then back to Draco. “Of course I’ll marry you.” she told him. “I love the two of you too much.” She kissed the top of Scorpius’s head before setting him back down in his playpen.   
Draco pulled Hermione into his arms, kissing her. “I love you more than anything.” He told her.   
She looked up at him with a smile on her face. “I can’t believe this all started with a glass of whiskey and a bad night.” She told him.   
“Remind me to send Weasley a thank you card instead of a wedding invitation.” He chuckled. “Come on, love, let’s finish up the kitchen and living room. Harry and Ginny are supposed to be bringing the boys over later.” 

Hermione pecked him once more on the cheek before moving back to the boxes in the living room. She looked around her new home with a content sigh. Finally, all was well.    



End file.
